Por siempre Star Fox
by kellyHyuga
Summary: La guerra de los Anglar ha finalizado, sin embargo los miembros de Star Fox incapases de resolver sus diferencias personales toman cada quien su camino, sin embargo, poco a poco un viejo mal desde las sombras desde las cenias mueve los hilos para lanzar una nueva ofensiva ¿podrá el equipo olvidar sus diferencias y atender el llamado del deber?
1. Lasos Rotos

**Capitulo 1: Lasos Rotos**

La guerra de los anglars habia concluido y el sistema Lylat estaba a salvo nuevamente pero todavia quedaba una batalla entre los miembros de star fox.

- el sistema Lylat esta a salvo nuevamente gracias al equipo star fox, dijo peppy sentado en su silla.  
El equipo estaba feliz por ello pero se produce un silencio incomodo hasta que Slippy rompio el hielo y pregunto:  
- ¿y ahora que?  
nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente y Krystal miro a Fox, el sintio su mirada y la aparto con indiferencia suspiro y dijo:  
- Supongo que ya no hay nada por hacer  
Krystal ante este comentario pidio permiso a peppy y se retiro, Fox no supo que hacer en ese momento, luego falco le toco con el codo y con la cabeza le hizo seña que fuera tras ella, Fox dudo un poco pero siguio el consejo de su amigo. Krystal caminaba por los pasillos de la great fox. Sintio la presencia de Fox se detuvo y pregunto friamente:  
- ¿que sucede?  
Fox se sorprendio ante esto, ella normalmente tenia un tono dulce en su voz, luego imito un sonido de tos y pregunto:  
- ¿te vas?  
- si  
Fox por un momento se pregunto que deberia hacer, hasta que se animo a decir algo pero Krystal interrumpio:  
- ¿ya no hay nada que hacer no? no hay nada que nos una  
El zorro bajo la mirada apreto los puños, despues recordo los momentos de peligro que krystal vivio y respondio:  
- Tienes razon el trabajo esta hecho puedes irte si quieres  
- Que asi sea respondio y se alejo sin mirar a Fox  
fox se debatio si detenerla o no, pero al final no tuvo valor, luego se volteo y vio a Falco recostado en la pared.  
- Esa es tu manera de resolver los problemas foxi, dijo sarcasticamente  
- No molestes.  
- Eres un desastre.  
- Te dije que te callaras, exigio.  
- Talvez seas un gran piloto pero eres malisimo resolviendo problemas personales.  
No pudiendo soportarlo mas agarro a Falco de la chaqueta y levanto su puño para pegarle, su compañero no intento defenderse y dijo:  
- ¿Descargaras toda tu frustacion en mi? este no es el Fox que conosco.  
Fox reflexiono solto a su amigo y se fue de alli sin decir mas.  
Slippy que observaba de lejos la escena bajo la mirada tristemente y penso para si  
- Asi que este es el final  
Luego en la pista de salida Krystal abordo su arwing la encendio y pidio que abriesen la compuerta.  
- ¡No hagas una locura! escucho  
- Lo siento peppy pero ya no pued... ya no es necesario que este aqui.  
- El sistema te necesita el equipo te necesita krystal Fox tambien  
esto ultimo hizo que krystal derramara lagrimas y entre sollosos exigio:  
- Solo abre la compuerta.  
- Solo te pedire que reflexiones la situacion  
Inmediatamente la compuerta se abrio y krystal despego  
Fox que miraba por una de las ventanas vio como la arwing de Krystal se perdia en el oscuro espacio.  
- Lo siento, lo siento tanto, pero no quiero que vuelvas a estar en peligro por mi culpa no me lo perdonaria si te perdiera.

Unos dias despues en el planeta sauria en lo profundo de una selva  
Unos triceraptos buscaban afanadamente entre la densa vegetacion a un figitivo que era considerado una amenaza.  
- ¿donde esta? pregunto uno de ellos.  
- Esta por alla - escucharon los triceraptos. - Atrampenlo dijo el líder que los guiaba.  
El profugo al percatarse que habia sido localizado huyo a todo lo que le daban sus pies al mismo tiempo que se quejaba:  
- Maldicion si me atrapan me entregaran maldita peste cornuda como fui a terminar aqui yo el proximo heredero del gran Andrros Andrew Oikonny perseguido por un monton de dinosaurios inutiles pero me venga...  
Estaba tan distraido en sus murmuras que no termino de hablar cuando callo en un hoyo, cuando los dinosaurios llegaron no vieron nada  
- ¿desaparecio?  
- No puede ser  
- Por orden del rey tricky hay que encontrarlo es una grave amenaza que ande libre  
Dicho esto los guardias reanudaron la busqueda.  
- Ah don..donde estoy andrew desperto y vio que estaba en un gran agujero, cuando se repuso totalmente vio delante de el un pasillo se pregunto en que parte estaria ya que nunca habia estado alli antes, asi que se levanto y camino a través de el, luego de caminar mucho llego a un lago de lava y un puente.  
- Maldicion a donde habré venido a parar ¿debería cruzar este puente? se ve peligroso se pregunto, luego de pensarlo un poco cruzo con cuidado a través de el  
- uf que calor y siguio avanzando  
despues siguio su marcha hasta llegar a otro pasillo un poco mas estrecho  
- Me estoy cansando de caminar  
En lo que caminaba piso un ladrillo, este se hundio y la pared de atraz se empezo a mover  
- Ah no!  
andrew corrio a todo lo que le daban los pies y vio como la puerta del final del pasillo se cerraba andrew salto y salio de aquella por muy poco detrás de el escucho el estruendoso ruido de la pared chocar.  
- pero que clase de lugar es este es muy peli...  
pero no termino de hablar cuando vio un enorme vacio el se mareo y callo la mitad del cuerpo en tierra y la otra mitad estaba en el aire  
- ¿que?  
Toco el suelo y lo sintió solido  
- suelo invisible  
con mucho cuidado se arrastraba por las partes solidas y se apartaba de los vacíos, ya al otro lado el respiraba agitadamente  
- pero que mierda es este lugar tengo que salir de aquí.  
se levanto se sacudió y vio una puerta con unas escrituras extrañas  
- Que idioma es este no parece ser utilizado por el de sauria actualmente parecen solo geroglificos  
andrew se tomo su tiempo y cuidadosamente lo desifro  
- ¡eso es! es una combinación ja. nada difícil para mi intelecto  
andrew descifro la conbinacion y la puerta se abrió pero antes de entrar tomo una roca y la tiro por el pasillo y inmediatamente unas llamas salieron de la pared  
- je. que cosas  
dicho esto con mucho cuidado esquivo la llamas para llegar a un salon mas abierto en ella encontro una joya azul en un pedestal por la nueva experiencia adquirida sabia que no iria tras ella a si nada mas, así con cuidado subió las gradas y la tomo. No mas la toco vio escenas de andross trabajando en su laboratorio en corneria, luego discutiendo con el general pepper, cuando andross fue dejado en el planeta venow, pudo ver a su tio llorar y gritar de ira en aquel desertico planeta, le vio construyendo maquinaria dia y noche hasta caer exhausto vio tambien la guerra del equipo star fox contra su tio y como el era derrotado andrew solto la roca y se sento en las gradas devastado y extrañamente sin darse cuenta toco sus ojos que estaban llenos de lagrimas.  
- Tío andross, dicho esto la roca empezó a emitir un brillo encegecedor andrew quizo correr pero la roca se convirtio en un rayo de luz y atravezo la espanda de andrew el cayo pero poco despues sus ojos se volvieron rojos y se levanto y empezo a levitar luego miro sus manos y señalo una roca esta empezó a moverse apretó su puño y la destruyo  
- Telekinesis eh? ya veo tío lo entiendo es hora de poner orden en nuestra casa.


	2. La Amenaza

**Capitulo 2: La amenaza**

2 años despues...  
en el cuartel general de corneria 2 soldados caminaban por los pasillos conversando entre si  
- ah mas malas noticias  
- si, las cosas se ponen mas raras cada vez  
- hay que llevar esto con el capitan peppy  
asi lo hicieron y llegaron a la puerta del despacho de peppy uno de ellos toco  
- adelante escucharon desde adentro de la habitacion  
ambos soldados entraron saludaron poniendo si mano cerca de la cien  
peppy escribia y revisaba papeles y sin mirarles les dijo: - espero sea el reporte de la investigacion  
- asi es sr. respondio uno de ellos  
- y?  
ambos soldados se miraron luego uno tomo la palabra  
- sr. lamentamos informar: los cientificos que fueron enviados a macbeth ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro  
peppy suspiro dejo lo que estaba haciendo les miro calmadamente se recosto en su silla y cruzando las manos les pidio que dejaran el informe en su escritorio y que podian retirarse. Asi lo hicieron dejando a peppy a solas leyendo el reporte. Luego lo puso en la mesa, restrego sus ojos y se levanto de su silla a ver la ventana; El miraba tristemente el cielo y penso para si  
- tengo que informar al general sobre esto  
peppy tomo el folder de su escritorio y de reojo vio una foto del equipo star fox, el la tomo suspiro y penso para si:  
- esta podria ser una gran mision para el equipo star fox  
dicho esto dejo la foto en su escritorio y se dirigio al despacho del general. mientras peppy caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel se desvio a la pista de aterrizaje en ella observo como las naves de guerra eran limpiadas y les daban el mantenimiento  
- las cosas no son lo mismo desde que ellos se fueron  
peppy se volvio hacia la voz y vio venir al general pepper  
- general pepper dijo saludando  
- olvida las formalidades amigo mio dijo amablemente  
- es la costumbre  
luego pepper pregunto  
- alguna novedad de la investigacion?  
peppy le dio el reporte, pepper lo tomo y lo leyo minusiosamente cuando hubo terminado cerro el folder y dijo: ya veo  
- he pensado en...  
peppy iba decir algo pero fue interrumpido por alguien  
- general pepper capitan peppy  
ambos miraron tras ellos peppy se sorprendio al ver que era Bill Grey acercarse  
- a sus ordenes sr. dijo bill energicamente  
- que haces aqui pregunto peppy aun sorprendido- no deberias estar en katina  
- ah si veras es preciso que actuemos venom y macbeth han sido ya tomados por esta desconocida amenaza creemos que solo es cuestion de tiempo para que llege a corneria y a otros planetas dada la ausencia del equipo star fox he decido llamarle.  
Peppy se quedo pensativo un momento pepper lo noto y pregunto  
- sucede algo?  
- mmm.. sin ofender Bill pero creo que deberiamos llamar al equipo star fox  
- pero peppy despues de la invacion de anglar todos tomaron caminos separados  
- pero yo se como contactar al menos a fox  
- con todo respeto replico bill - pero creo que nuestro equipo es sufientemente capaz de hacerle frente a esta situacion.  
- hay algo que me dice que estamos frente a un grave peligro al menos dejame contactar con fox  
- lo siento amigo mio pero es necesario que actuemos con prontitud  
- confie en mi Sr. descubriremos y eliminaremos esta amenaza  
peppy observo a bill y vio en el una gran determinacion y confianza en si mismo entonces asintio expresando su aprovacion  
- bien cuando estara lista la operacion bill?  
- mañana mismo  
- excelente! cuento contigo  
- por supuesto ahora si me permiten tengo que hacer los ultimos preparativos  
- puede retirarse autorizo pepper  
- si. dicho esto bill saludo a sus superiores y se retiro  
- aun creo que deberiamos llamarles insistio peppy  
- ellos escojieron su destino seguir cada quien con lo suyo no podemos obligarles a seguir en este camino piensalo bien amigo mio  
peppy suspiro y con tono de broma dijo  
- tienes razon ademas no es que bill sea un pobre novato  
- no lo es  
despues de eso ambos se quedaron mirando como trabajaban los tecnicos en las naves conversaron un poco mas luego se dirigieron a sus respectivas oficinas a hacer los tipicos quehaceres militares el dia termino sin ninguna novedad, peppy se fue a su casa donde su hija lucy hare le esperaba  
cuando peppy entro a su casa fue recibido cariñosamente  
- padre bienvenido a casa  
- hola lucy respondio cariñosamente  
lucy observo a su padre atentamente y pregunto  
- que pasa te ves preocupado  
peppy restrego sus ojos y dijo cariñosamente  
- creeme no querras saberlo mejor porque no me platicas de tus clases o mejor podrias explicarme el porque decidiste pasar aqui tus vacaciones  
- padre por favor no me cambies el tema algo te preocupa lo se  
- no puedo distraerte verdad eres igual a tu madre ella siempre sabia que algo me preocupaba pero este no es lugar para charlas vamos pongamonos comodos y te lo explico  
asi lo hicieron fueron a la sala peppy explico detalladamente la situacion ella solo se limitaba a escuchar a su padre cuando el termino ella sugirio  
- y porque no les llamas?  
- ellos decidieron su destino es algo en lo que no podemos intervenir  
lucy se quedo pensativa un momento luego agrego  
- creo que lo unico que necesitaban era espacio  
- espacio? pregunto peppy  
- si! veras en un grupo por muy amigos que sean hay momentos en los que se necesita ya sabes pensar un poco estar a solas los lasos de amistad si son fuertes nunca se rompen ahora si lo que quieres es reunirles bueno busca un motivo en comun  
- peppy sonrio y pregunto: eso les enseñas a tus alumnos en clases  
- papa por favor dijo riendo  
esa noche peppy y su hija a pesar de las preocupaciones disfrutaron el momento tambien trataron de inventar alguna estrategia para unir al equipo, pasando asi lo que quedaba del dia.  
A la mañana siguiente peppy fue a encontrarse con el general pepper y bill en el hangar quien estaba listo para su mision  
- muy bien todo esta listo  
- excelente buena suerte  
peppy estaba muy pensativo pepper lo noto y pregunto amablemente  
- sucede algo?  
peppy reacciono a la vos del general y nego con la cabeza entonces miro a bill y dijo  
- se cuidadoso  
- no se preocupe todo esta bajo control entonces el saludo a sus superiores y ordeno a su equipo que abordaran las naves el escuadron avanzo en fila a la pista de aterrisaje ambos se quedaron a observar desde una torre a billi y a su equipo abordar las naves hasta que finalmente despegaron. Cuando las naves se perdieron de vista ambos dejaron el hangar y se fueron a la sala de operaciones los que estaban alli al verles entrar se pusieron de pie y saludaron respetuosamente  
- como esta la comunicacion? pregunto pepper  
- Por ahora todo esta en orden sr. respondio el que manejaba la computadora  
- Bill me escuchas pregunto Pepper  
- si le escucho primero nos dirigiremos a macbeth les informaremos si hay alguna eventualida bill fuera  
las horas pasaron sin ninguna novedad hasta que escucharon  
- que extraño  
- bill estas bien  
- hay una especie de...  
desde la base solo se escucho el sistema de alarma de la nave de bill  
- bill que sucede?  
- es..es.. un hoyo negro como es posible! en macbeth?  
- equipo alejense de eso  
- Sr. es muy fuerte  
- ahhhh!  
- bill bill responde bill  
pero no hubo respuesta los gritos de bill fue lo ultimo que escucharon y ahora solo se escuchaba el sonido de interferencia  
- señor hemos perdido la localizacion de bill y su equipo  
- es imposible! restablesca la señal  
- si sr.!  
el soldado que operaba la computadora hizo todo lo que pudo intentandolo muchas veces pero no hubo respuesta alguna , despues pepper comprendio que era inutil puso su mano en el hombro de aquel soldado; el por su parte le miro tristemente. pepper solo asintio con la cabeza expresando conformidad por su trabajo luego se dirigio a los demas que estaban alli diciendo:  
- es todo caballeros  
despues de eso pepper se retiro seguido por pepper mientras caminaban por los pasillos peppy pregunto  
- que haremos ahora? sin bill el enemigo invadira katina  
pero pepper no dijo nada  
- Sr?  
- que ha sido de ellos?  
peppy le miro con duda  
- el equipo star fox que sabes de ellos? volvio a preguntar  
peppy fruncio el seño puso su mano en su barbilla y respondio  
- de fox lo ultimo que supe es que se volvio un corredor, de falco no estoy muy seguro si esta con el o decidio volver a su profecion de cazarecompenzas, slippy se fue a vivir con amanda en el planeta aquas y de krystal no se absolutamente nada  
- ya veo dijo seriamente - este nuevo enemigo es astuto y paciente no deja nada a la suerte se mueve con extremo sigilo pero cuando ataca lo hace de forma definitiva habra una guerra amigo mio y no podremos enfrentarla solos necesitamos al equipo star fox.


	3. El llamado del Deber

**Capitulo 3: El llamado del deber**

mientras las cosas se ponian cada vez mas complicadas en otro lugar otro evento se llebaba a cabo  
- Damas y caballeros bienvenidos sean todos al circuito G-zero esta noche promete ser un gran espectáculo verdad? pregunto uno de los presentadores a su compañero.  
- asi es sera espectacular, esperamos que todos den su mayor esfuerzo OH! Mira alli vienen los competidores  
una gran multitud estaba concentrada en ese lugar gritando de emocion y esperando el inicio de aquel evento  
- la carrera comenzara una vez que los competidores lleguen a la parrilla de salida  
- los competidores uno por uno se acomodaba en su posicion esperando el inicio de la carrera.  
- bien esperen la señal se escucho  
los competidores esperaban tensamente el cambio del semaforo  
- maldicion como detesto esto dijo uno de los competidores  
- tan impaciente como siempre falco  
el semaforo cambio a verde y todos los competidores arrancaron  
- muy bien la fiesta ha comenzado fox  
- je. ya lo se  
dicho esto ambos aceleraron sus naves y empezaron a ganar terreno, uno de los competidores quizo hacerle trampa a fox y empezo a golpearlo tratando de sacarlo del camino fox sonrio decididamente y penso para si: crees que puedes ganarme no me hagas reir  
cuando el competidor iba dar otro golpe fox retrocedio haciendo que el otro fallara el golpe y patinara sobre la pista, luego vio la nave de falco arrebasarle  
- que pasa hoy contigo fox escucho  
- como quieras  
fox acelero y rapidamente arrebazo a todos los demas competidores; no paso mucho tiempo cuando fox y falco dejaron atraz a sus rivales quedando ellos solos. Los espectadores veian con gran emocion el desarrollo de la competencia gritando el nombre de fox y falco pero uno de los espectadores observaba con mas atencion que el resto y en total silencio.  
- estamos en la recta final decia el comentarista  
- si fox gana esta carrera estara empatando posiciones con falco, oh mira! aqui vienen  
falco y fox estaban casi iguales hasta que rapidamente pasaron la linea de meta  
- todo paso muy rapido, pero gracias a nuestras cámaras podremos ver quien llego primero.  
en una enorme pantalla todos obserbaron el momento en camara lenta que fox llego antes que falco por muy poco  
-Fox Mccloud ha ganado la competencia y empata con Falco Lombardi en las posiciones, la gente gritaba de emocion aclamando el nombre de estos grandes competidores.  
- parece que este no es el momento disfruta tu victoria dijo aquel misterioso personaje el se levanto y abriendose paso entre la eforica multitud se fue.  
mientras en la pista una pequeña multitud se reunio a felicitar a los campeones, fox y falco bajaron de sus maquinas y chocaron sus puños  
- parece que estas mejorando dijo falco  
fox solo sonrio ante el comentario  
- fox mccloud que nos dice de esta victoria?  
- espera ganarle a fox en la siguiente competencia?  
los periodistas poco a poco les rodeaban  
ellos trataban de responder pero al mismo tiempo escabullirse  
- la tabla de posiciones esta de la siguiente manera se escucho; los periodistas enfocaron sus camaras en la pantalla y esto lo aprovecharon ambos para escapar  
fox y falco llegaron a los talleres respirando agitadamente  
- uf! siempre es lo mismo dijo falco respirando agitadamente  
- pero debes admitir que en parte te gusta la fama no es así?  
- pero que estas diciendo yo no soy un presumido  
fox miro a falco expresando: si claro  
luego llego uno de los mecanicos a informarle que las maquinas estaban ya colocadas en su lugar  
- ambos asintieron y fueron a ver y efectivamente todo estaba en orden  
- y bien que haras esta noche pregunto fox con entusiasmo  
- ah descanzar un poco  
fox suspiro y sonrio  
- como quieras te vere mañana  
- si claro  
fox y falco chocaron puños y fox se fue  
falco observo su maquina suspiro y penso para si es increible que haya pasado ya 2 años me alegra que fox haya recuperado su entusiasmo después de aquel incidente.  
falco rie por lo bajo - era un desastre estaba muerto en vida valla cosa trato la manera de no recordarle nada, realmente nunca pense que ambos terminaramos en un lugar como este pero que cosas estoy pensando eso quedo en el pasado yo tambien trato de convencerme de lo mismo luego falco suspira emite un sonido de tos - terminare de ordenar y me ire de aqui.

paso una semana y en una mañana fox y falco revisaban el funcionamiento de las maquinas cuando escucharon a lo lejos:  
- lo siento Sr. no puede pasar  
ambos amigos se extrañaron preguntandose que pasaba  
- debe ser algun fan dijo fox sin darle importancia  
inmediatamente ambos regresaron a lo suyo  
- tanto tiempo sin verlos  
ambos quedaron impactados al escuchar esa tranquilizante pero a la vez autoritaria voz voltearon a ver: era Peppy quien estaba frente a ellos  
- buenos dias miembros de star fox  
ninguno de los 2 decia nada parecia que habian visto un fantasma  
- disculpen el atrevimiento tuve que demostrarle al vigilante mi identificacion para que me dejase pasar  
- que haces aqui pregunto fox  
peppy miro tristemente a ambos y por un momento no supo que decir  
falco muy seco le pregunta si esta alli porque necesita que ellos regresen al equipo star fox  
peppy sin rodeos le responde que si  
fox solo escuchaba atentamente sin decir nada  
- se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y realmente no quisiera tener que hacer esto pero un nuevo enemigo esta cerca esta fuera de nuestro control y no pasara mucho tiempo para que se convierta en una terrible amenaza  
- acaso el ejercito de corneria no puede hacerse cargo pregunto falco  
- desgraciadamente miembros del ejercito corneriano han desaparecido el planeta machbeth ha sido ya tomado no podemos ni acercarnos a investigar todos los que enviamos desaparecen sin dejar rastros creemos que el enemigo se oculta allí  
- lo siento peppy interrumpio fox las cosas son diferentes nosotros ya no tenemos nada que ver con eso  
falco se sorprendio penso que el iria corriendo a esa misión  
- no les forzare a ir pero dejenme decirles que estoy decepcionado han perdido el valor  
- debes aceptar que nuestra vida es diferente ahora, cuando el equipo se disolvio hasta tu estuviste de acuerdo.  
peppy asintio suspiro  
- ya veo esa es tu respuesta bueno creo que no hay mas que decir lamento interrumpirlos caballeros solo espero que en las proximas competencias sigan adelante  
ambos se se sorprendieron ante esto y falco pregunto que si los habian mandado a espiar  
- no, los observe yo mismo bueno tengo que irme hasta siempre  
- sabes donde esta la salida pregunto falco  
peppy sonrio y dijo: si no te preocupes  
cuando peppy se retiro ambos se quedaron muy pensativos  
- oye falco que pien...  
pero falco dejo lo que hacia y tomo su chaqueta  
- a donde vas?  
- solo a tomar aire fresco  
fox le vio irse y se pregunto para si: lo pensaras?  
paso el dia sin mayores novedades falco regreso hasta en la tarde y calladamente empezo a ordenar todo fox tambien estaba en la misma situación ninguno se dirigio la palabra en todo el dia la noche llego y ambos amigos se despidieron de la forma acostumbrada fox de regreso a casa caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que vio alguien parado en una esquina esperándole  
- hola fox  
- hola lucy cuanto tiempo sin verte  
- siquiera lo pensaras  
- tu tambien pregunto fox fastidiado  
- ni siquiera lo haras por bill  
fox extrañado le pregunto de que estaba hablando  
- sabia que mi padre no te lo diria bill ha desaparecido no sabemos nada de el  
- pero porque no me lo dijo  
- supongo que lo hizo para ver si ayudabas por voluntad propia y no por un motivo fuerte  
fox no sabia que decir  
- y bien? presiono lucy  
- lo siento  
- ya veo dijo ella - solo eso queria decirte pero si tienes alguna pregunta o algo que decirme puedes llamarme  
fox quizo preguntarle por krystal pero se retracto  
lucy entendio la intencio de fox pero no dijo nada  
fox vio a lucy irse por su lado fox confundido regreso al taller donde tenian las maquinas el entro al taller a oscuras busco su maquina abrio la puerta se sento alli tomo el timon y se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos no paso mucho tiempo cuando se quedo dormido.  
- que es esto? donde estoy? siento que vuelo fox abrio los ojos y vio el cielo azul y que estaba dentro de una arwing que sus manos estaban sujetando el timon de la arwing  
- que hago aqui? porque...?  
- estas bien fox?  
- slippy?  
- demonios hoy estas en la luna  
- falco?  
fox veia extrañado que volaba en el gigantesco pero hermoso planeta fortuna luego vio a la par de el estaba la arwing de krystal  
- ella al verlo sonrio jugetonamente y acelero  
el de repente sintio algo que embriagaba su corazon una sensacion calida, una adrenalina que no habia sentido hace mucho, ni siquiera en las mas peligrosas carreras habia sentido algo parecido estaba feliz y el dejandose llevar por aquel sentimiento se decidio alcanzar a krystal ambos maniobraban jugetonamente con las arwings  
- muy bien fox dijo krystal cariñosamente  
fox iba decir algo cuando de repente la alarma de la arwin le avisaba que habia un enemigo delante de ellos  
de repente aparecio una enorme nave de batalla los 3 miembros al verla sin vacilar se lanzaron al ataque  
el de repente recordo las palabras de wolf: cuando el momento llegue solo actua. el tomo el timon con mas fuerza y se unio a sus amigos en la lucha ellos despues de un rato lograron vencer aquel enemigo pero cuando exploto una enorme masa negra surgio de el cubriendo todo  
de repente fox se encontraba solo en aquella enorme oscuridad  
- KRYSTAL, FALCO, SLIPPY DONDE ESTAN!  
de repente la arwing empezo a perder potencia  
- pero que pasa aqui no puedo! voy a caer  
la arwing se apago callendo al inmenso vacio fox trataba desesperadamente de estabilizarla pero se dio cuenta que era inutil y solo cerro los ojos  
luego el desperto asustado se toco todo el cuerpo para si estaba entero luego vio que estaba en la misma oscuridad de hace rato el se levanto tomo su arma y empezo cuidadosamente a inspeccionar el lugar  
- fox! excucho tras el  
el apunto hacia la voz y quedo impactado tiro su arma al suelo era su padre que estaba frente a el  
- fox que ha pasado contigo pregunto james  
fox tartamudeando pregunto que de que hablaba  
james sonrio se aceco a paso lento a fox  
fox asustado pregunto si estaba vivo  
james cariñosamente respondio que el estaba vivo en su corazon  
- que esta pasando aqui donde estoy  
- fox escuchame tienes que encontrar aquello que te llene se que ha sido dificil nunca te des por vencido, lucha hijo! se que si miras hacia adelante lo encontraras yo confio en ti y tu tienes que confiar en ti mismo  
fox apreto los puños y su mirada se volvio decidida y desafiante  
james sonrio ante la nueva actitud de su hijo  
- padre yo...  
fox escuchaba a lo lejos: hey fox... maldita sea...  
fox desperto sobresaltado vio a falco que trataba de despertarlo  
- falco?  
maldicion fox te quedaste aqui toda la noche?  
fox veia aturdido que era de dia salio de su maquina y cuando recobro todo el sentido de la realidad recordo aquel extraño sueño  
- falco tenemos que regresar  
falco extrañado pregunto a que se referia  
- tenemos una mision que cumplir  
- vamos viejo no estaras hablando en serio quieres regresar al ejercito de corneria  
fox suspiro y asintio con la cabeza  
- estas loco estamos a punto de ganar la copa diamante  
- olvida eso falco! este no es nuestro lugar  
- y que quieres hacer regresar y que temines igual o peor que hace 2 años?  
- esa vez fui un cobarde pero ahora mi mente esta clara nuevamente el sistema lylat esta en peligro nuevamente y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados que dices vienes?  
falco aparto la mirada molesto: no perdere esta oportunidad  
- falco?  
- si quieres ir vete pero te aseguro que no tendras otra oportunidad  
- falco, dijo tristemente - bien que asi sea  
dicho esto fox se retiro  
falco golpeo su maquina decepcionado y siguio haciendo las tareas del dia  
eran como las 3 de la tarde en la base de corneria peppy pasaba por los pasillos de la base de corneria y veia mucho ajetreo alcanzaba a oir unos comentarios decir: es imposible!, ha regresado! peppy lleno de curiosidad pregunto a uno de los soldados de que se trataba todo esto  
el saludo a su superior y respondio:  
- el comandante fox mccloud ha regresado  
peppy no pudiendo ocultar su felicidad le pregunto a donde estaba  
- esta en el hangar  
peppy rapidamente se dirigio al hangar y vio que fox estaba rodeado de los tecnicos y soldados de corneria dandole la bienvenida al que una vez fue heroe de corneria fox en medio de la multitud vio a peppy venir el respetuosamente lo saludo diciendo  
- fox mccloud listo para el trabajo sr.  
todos estaban en silencio esperando la respuesta de Peppy  
pero peppy se acerco a el y sin decir palabra alguna le extendio su mano fox correspondio al saludo peppy le abrazo cariñosamente  
todos aplaudieron tal escena  
- demonios creo que voy a vomitar desde cuando aqui son todos tan cariñosos  
todos voltearon y vieron a falco venir  
fox sonrio y dijo: siempre te gusta hacerte el interesante verdad  
- ja callate  
al igual que fox falco fue recibido calurosamente  
- me alegro que hayan regresado bienvenidos equipo star Fox  
todos voltearon y vieron al general pepper venir  
- si hemos vuelto al lugar al que pertenecemos agrego Fox

Bueno capitulo 3 vamos un poco rapido porque esta algo avanzadito y solo copio y pego XD pero espero disfruten gracias a las gentes que en poco tiempo me tienen de revew (creo que asi se dice)


	4. La Emboscada

**Capitulo 4: La emboscada**

En la orbital gate una reunion se llebaba a cabo en ella estaban presentes fox, falco, peppy y el general pepper  
- me parece extraño dijo fox reflexibamente - sin bill y sin los mejores de su ejercito katina estaria inmune porque no han tratado de invadirla?  
peppy respondio reflexibamente: - mmm... lo unico que se me ocurre a eso es que talvez esta a la espera de algo  
- sea lo que sea estamos a la expectativa de cualquier actividad extraña  
por cierto donde estan los demas miembros de star fox pregunto el viejo general  
- nosotros ya hicimos contacto con el planeta aquas respondio fox  
- bien  
- solo esperamos que se terminen los detalles tecnicos finales y iremos en su busqueda  
- iras tu tambien peppy? interrogo pepper  
peppy asintio  
- ya veo  
falco sonriendo decididamente agrego:  
- ya no puedo esperar a que terminen ya. empiezo aburrirme espero que despues de encontrarnos con slippy empieze la accion  
fox aunque trataba de disimularlo tambien estaba contagiado de aquel deseo de lanzarse a la lucha  
- cuidado con lo que deseas falco advirtio peppy  
- bah! el equipo star fox ya esta aqui solo a un tonto se le ocurriría atacar en este momento dijo falco con orgullo  
de repente se escucho el sonido ensordecedor de la alarma de emergencia  
- talvez es su dia de suerte chicos dijo peppy sonriendo  
de repente en la pantalla aparecio un soldado  
- señor hemos detectado un enemigo en el quinto cuadrante del anillo de asteroides  
pepper ordeno dar los detalles de la amenaza  
- al fin algo que hacer dijo falco entusiasmado  
de repente en pantalla aparecio una enorme y extraña nave parecia una nave de batalla pero tenia un particular taladro en la punta que destruía y reducía añicos los planetoides  
- esta tratando de abrirse paso nosotros estamos tratando de destruir al invasor pero es protegido por una numerosa armada  
- equipo star fox! pregunto el general - creen estar listo para enfrentar esta mision  
- ja. pan comido  
luego peppy se dirigio a ambos  
- sera dificil aun no estamos totalmente listos para hacer frente a una misión.  
- eso no importa agrego fox - podremos con esto  
peppy y pepper sonrieron ante esa respuesta y asintieron  
ambos amigos saludaron respetuosamente y salieron a toda prisa a abordar las arwings. al llegar al hangar fox y falco abordaron las arwings y se preparaban para el despegue  
- a ver si no se te ha olvidado eh foxie  
- lo mismo me pregunto yo  
- sean cuidadosos escucharon  
- no te preocupes terminaremos en un santiamen dijo falco confiado  
- preparando para el despegue listos en 3...2...1  
la compuerta de la orbital gate se abrio y ambas arwings despegaron hacia el anillo de asteroides.  
En el espacio fox y falco sentían algo extraño era la sensación de tener algo dormido: la sensación de navegar libremente en el infinito espacio, pero que en el trascurso del viaje aquel conocimiento iba despertando poco a poco  
cuando llegaron a su destino siguiendo el radar llegaron a las coordenadas establecidas pero extrañamente no habia señal alguna que hubiera habido una batalla  
- pero que demonios acaso era una broma? o que? no hay nada!  
- tengo un mal presentimiento de esto  
ambos amigos seguian buscando el enemigo en aquel oscuro e inospito escenario  
- en el radar tengo algo pero no se trata de una nave  
- no lo entiendo  
cuando fox paso cerca de una roca una pequeña luz se activo y exploto  
- demonios es una trampa!  
inmediatamente se produjo una explosion en cadena  
- falco hay que tratar de apartarnos de las rocas  
- eso intento!  
fox y falco estaban acorralados en una masiva explosion en cadena ellos esquivaban dificilmente cada explosión  
- FOX CUIDADO!  
fox vio que de la nada aparecio otra roca frente a el esta exploto, dándole a fox el tiempo para dar un giro brusco  
- gracias falco  
- me debes una dijo sonriendo  
de repente vieron una enorme nave de batalla y con un enorme taladro en la punta  
- asi que este es el que esta causando todo este alboroto  
- asi parece  
- bien que esperamos  
ambos amigos se lanzaron al ataque disparando a la nave pero esta no recibia daño alguno  
- QUE DEMONIOS!  
la nave de repente empezo a separarse en partes luego estas se unieron y formaron un robot el taladro se transformo en una especie de lanza inmediatamente cuando el proceso sede trasformacion termino el robot con su lanza intentaba derribar a las arwings, falco y fox disparaban y giraban evitando esa colosal arma, pero no le hacian daño alguno.  
en el calor de la batalla se escucho una burlona vos decir: - sus pobres armas no atravesaran esta armadura.  
- quien eres pregunto energicamente fox  
- no importa quienes seamos!  
- a ver si puedes con esto falco arrojo una bomba al robot; hubo una explosion intensa pero al dispersar el humo los dos pilotos quedaron helados al ver que el robot seguia sin ningun rasguño.  
- el ejercito de corneria es pan comido  
fox y falco al ver eso intentaron perderse en los asteriodes a planear otra estrategia.  
- no escaparan! inmediatamente el colosal enemigo les persiguio  
- cualquier idea es bienvenida foxi  
- estoy pensando! estoy pensando!  
el robot lanzaba freneticamente golpes destruyendo rocas, las pedazos pequeños salian regados haciendo dificil la visibilidad del robot en una de esas accidentalmente si hizo un rasguño en su brazo luego el robot arrojo su lanza a la arwing de fox, el con un giro la esquivo y le disparo varias veces  
- QUE! NO SE DESTRUYE?  
la lanza se detuvo y apunto a fox y esta empezo a seguirlo  
- FOX!  
falco iba ayudar a su amigo pero el robot se interpuso e intento golpearlo  
- maldicion!  
fox a gran velocidad y haciendo peligrosas maniobras trataba de quitarse de encima la lanza que le seguia  
- maldicion! si nuestras armas no lo destruyen a el ni al taladro entonces...eso es.. dijo ocurriendosele una idea luego fox giro y aumento la velocidad se dirigia de frente al robot - FALCO APÁRTATE!. falco esquivo otro de los golpes. el robot estaba distraído con falco que no se dio cuenta que el taladro estaba frente a el fox esquivo en el momento justo el taladro no pudo cambiar de direccion y atravezo por completo al robot  
- malditos sean! e inmediatamente exploto ambos piloto volaron rápidamente para evitar ser alcanzados por la onda expansiva, cuando llegaron a una zona segura se detuvieron.  
- fox lo hicimos  
- si asi parece pero no nos esperaban a nosotros esperaban al ejercito de corneria dijo seriamente - tenia todo preparado para una emboscada  
- parece que el enemigo ya empieza a mostrarse  
- si por tal razon nosotros tambien necesitamos estar preparados necesitamos la mayor ayuda posible agrego seriamente fox.


	5. La Aventura de Slippy Parte A

**La aventura de slippy parte A**

Todo lo que vamos a contar en esta historia sucedio mucho antes de los eventos que se desarrollan en este momento. El equipo star fox recien se separaban, cada uno buscaba por su cuenta un lugar al que pertenecer y Slippy Toad no era la excepcion, el habia sido invitado junto con su padre a una fiesta donde se reunirian las mentes mas brillantes del sistema Lylat, era una noche despejada y calida en Corneria y en un salón grande y elegante se llevaba cabo dicha reunión. En las afueras del salón Slippy y su padre acababan de llegar, ambos vestían elegantemente con smoking, corbata negra y zapatos brillantes. Slippy se había quitado su característica gorra y movía inquieto su corbata de un lado para otro; le incomodaba y aunque no la tenia demasiado apretada sentía que se asfixiaba.  
- Hijo se que es incomodo pero recuerda que tenemos que vestirnos segun la ocacion.- dijo tranquilamente Beltino  
- Lo se pa, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado.- respondio sonriendo.  
Ambos llegaron a la entrada a lo que el mayordomo les recibe, el inmediatamente reconoció a sus visitantes:  
- Caballeros sean bienvenidos los invitados le esperan.- esto lo dijo haciendo reverencia y con su mano extendida les invito a pasar Slippy se sonrió algo apenado "definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a esto" al llegar adentro Slippy miraba maravillado aquel desborde de elegancia, mientras mas se adentraba escuchaba los murmullos de los invitados algunos discutían formulas químicas, otros teorías y enunciados científicos y otros discutían acerca de ingeniería mecánica cosa que le pareció muy familiar.  
- Slippy.- escucho.  
- ¿Eh? si ya voy  
- Beltino nos alegra que nos honres con tu presencia. dijo uno de los que se encontraban con el.

Beltino humildemente agradeció el cumplido - eh. he traído conmigo a mi hijo.- Slippy saludo respetuosamente a los colegas de su padre

- Valla honor exclamo uno - un miembro del equipo star fox

- ¿Conoce el equipo Star Fox? pregunto slippy

- Ja! quien no conoce las hazañas de estos valerosos héroes dijo estrechando la mano de Slippy.  
La conversación entre ese circulo era muy amena y Slippy a pesar de no estar acostumbrado a un ambiente así no se quedaba atrás el y su padre charlaban de los inventos que habían hecho y de los muchos que quedaban por inventar; Slippy de repente se disculpo con los invitados diciendo que quería buscar algo de beber, los invitados asintieron y Slippy se retiro.  
- ¡Uf! pensó para si. - que calor hace aquí y mas con esta cosa, me siento extraño sin mi gorra, beberé algo y saldré un momento a tomar aire fresco ademas veo que aun falta para el evento principal .

-Estaba distraído con su corbata que no vio por donde iba y choco con alguien.  
- Oh! discúlpeme no le vi... pero Slippy quedo anonadado.  
- Oh perdóneme usted caballero.- dijo una dulce voz femenina.  
Slippy se puso de repente muy nervioso a ver a semejante dama era una rana mas alta que el de color rosa que vestía un elegante vestido blanco ella noto el nerviosismo y rió coquetamente Slippy no sabia que hacer ni que decir y lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento fue: - hola  
- Hola le respondió ella sonriendo  
- Bonita fiesta verdad jejeje... que demonios pasa conmigo pensó para sus adentros - siento que soy un idiota si Falco estuviera aquí estuviera burlándose de mi  
ella tomo una actitud de lo mas serena y le dijo:  
- Ah si! me he dispersado de las conversaciones para tomar un poco de aire.  
- Si... aire, digo... yo estaba allá.. y...y también decidí hacer lo mismo.  
- Bueno ya que tenemos el mismo objetivo que le parece si me acompaña.  
- Aja.- respondió Slippy aun pasmado.  
Ambos salieron a la terraza dejando atrás el bullicio de la multitud.  
- pero que modales son los míos dijo Slippy - mi nombre es Slippy Toad decía tratando de parecer galante  
- Amanda respondió ella - Amanda watson  
Un gusto saludarla madame dijo extendiendo su mano temblorosa ella sonrió coqueta y correspondió al saludo de Slippy luego de las presentaciones ambos se quedaron charlando primero de asuntos académicos Slippy sin presumir hacia gala de sus conocimientos en ingeniería mecánica, Amanda por su parte hacia gala de sus conocimientos en química y también le revelo que se había graduado en medicina; la charla cada vez se tornaba cada vez mas amena cuando de repente entra alguien les interrumpe:  
- Discúlpenos señorita Amanda pero ya es hora  
Amanda asiente complacientemente y dirigió su mirada a Slippy  
- Me temo que tengo que retirarme pero espero volvamos a platicar  
Slippy asiente felizmente  
- Hasta pronto.- se despidio.  
Luego de eso Slippy se quedo un momento pasmado había disfrutado tanto ese momento con aquella chica que su mente se desconecto, pero de repente cayo en la realidad que no estaba allí para pasarla bien si no por acompañar a su padre, se levanto de su silla miro hacia el cielo sonrió y entro. Ya adentro busco a su padre con la mirada pasando por entre la multitud le encontró.  
- ¿Donde estabas? pregunto Beltino.  
- Ah no lo podrás creer  
Cuando Slippy iba a contar lo sucedido con Amanda se escucho por el micrófono:  
- Damas y caballeros sean todos bienvenidos  
Todos los presentes dejaron sus conversaciones fijaron su mirada a lo que parecía un escenario escuchando atentamente al orador.  
- Nos hemos reunido aquí para daros a conocer el nuevo proyecto, como todos sabemos hemos sufrido varias guerras a manos de Andross, el en su ambición ha corrompido muchos de los planetas de nuestro amado sistema y ahora que la amenaza fue erradicada hemos decidido reconstruir y borrar aquella huella de destrucción.  
Los presentes aplaudieron vigorosamente, al sese de los aplausos el orador continuo:  
- Por tal razón, el gobierno de Corneria esta impulsando un nuevo proyecto de reconstrucción planetaria que sera nada mas y nada menos supervisado por el profesor Beltino Toad  
Todos dirigieron su mirada a Beltino y aplaudieron.  
- Todo este proyecto sera apoyado por la doctora Amanza Watson  
Cuando Slippy escucho su nombre puso especial atención nuevamente el quedo pasmado cuando vio a Amanda subir por aquella tarima,  
Amanda humildemente dirigió un pequeño y modesto discurso dando su compromiso para que aquel proyecto fuese un éxito luego que ella hubo terminado se bajo de la tarima y se perdió entre la multitud después de eso la fiesta siguio su curso normal,  
Slippy fue a buscarla pero no la encontró en ningún lado, el se sintió muy triste al ver que ni siquiera le pidió alguna forma de contactar con ella. Conforme con eso volvió con su padre y así paso la fiesta sin ninguna irregularidad.

Un mes después...  
Slippy estaba en su casa listo para salir a su trabajo. Trabajaba como ingeniero mecánico desarrollando armas o cualquier otro aparato, cuando de repente el escucho un bip bip bip! - ponlo en linea.- Ordeno a su sistema que el mismo había construido.- ¿quien sera? se pregunto.  
De repente en la pantalla de la computadora aparece su padre.  
- Buenos días Slippy.  
- ¿Papa? buenos días es un milagro que me llames.- dijo con tono de broma.  
- Eh...eh si veras me preguntaba si estarías interesado en participar en el proyecto de reconstrucción, veras necesitamos un ingeniero mecánico y creo que te vendría bien salir de Corneria ya que no hay guerra que librar; pues si te interesa puedes venir acá a mi oficina y te daré los detalles.  
Slippy se puso muy contento, no solo porque ya no estaría aburrido si no porque tal vez tenia la oportunidad de contactar con Amanda - Si claro que si.- Respondio alegremente.  
- Bien te espero acá hasta luego.  
La pantalla se apago y Slippy se fue al centro de desarrollo donde su padre lo esperaba. Al llegar allá se dirigió a la oficina, pero al doblar en una esquina el choco con alguien, ambos cayeron en direcciones opuestas, apenado, empezó a recoger los papeles que habían quedado regados por el piso.  
- Discúlpeme ando distraído.  
- Eso veo.  
Slippy miro en torno a la voz, era Amanda quien estaba frente a el, nuevamente el se mostró muy nervioso.  
- Oh! Aquí estas Slippy.  
slippy se levanto sobresaltado del suelo y rasco su cabeza.  
Vengan conmigo ambos se miraron y apartaron la mirada apenados.  
- Veo que conoces a mi hijo Amanda y tu Slippy veo que conoces a Amanda asi que me ahorrare las presentaciones.- dijo riendo el viejo sapo  
y así llegaron a la oficina de Beltino; el les explico que el primer planeta en el que trabajarían seria Aquas, Beltino les dio a cada uno un informe del estado actual del planeta Amanda y Slippy lo examinaron cuidadosamente y aceptaron trabajar juntos.  
- Bien la operación dará inicio mañana.  
Ambos asintieron y salieron de la oficina de Beltino.  
- Me alegro que trabajemos juntos dijo Slippy con una nerviosa sonrisa.  
- Si lo se espero lograr un buen trabajo.  
- Cla...claro lo haremos bien te lo garantizo.  
Amanda sonrió tiernamente luego de eso ambos se quedaron en total silencio, no sabían que hacer estaban nerviosos, pero Slippy lo estaba aun mas.  
Finalmente se armo de valor tartamudeando pregunto: - ¿Le gustaria acompa...acompañarme a...beber algo? digo... celebrando que... nos dirigimos a una nueva a...aventura digo trabajo.  
- Me encantaría respondió Amanda entusiasmada.  
A Slippy se le formo una amplia sonrisa al escuchar eso y así ambos fueron a un café; ya allí nuevamente ambos retomaron la charla que quedo pendiente el mes anterior, Amanda escuchaba atentamente la conversación de su acompañante, de sus aventuras con el equipo Star Fox; todo se lo explicaba sin ninguna altanería, Amanda por su parte revelo que era piloto que mas de alguna vez había estado envuelta en una que otra cosa, pero que normalmente se dedicaba a su profesión dejando a Slippy sorprendido ante tal revelación. El ambiente entre ellos dos era bastante ameno y cálido, ambos estaban tan entretenidos que perdieron la noción del tiempo.  
- ¿Que hora sera? pregunto Amanda.  
Slippy saco de su bolsillo un reloj y vio que eran las 2:00 p.m. - valla como pasa de rápido el tiempo hemos hablado mucho sabes nunca había platicado tanto con una chica.  
Amanda se le quedo mirando apenada.  
- Es...es decir es que...mi...yo mi trabajo el equipo y...  
- Si, me imagino ha de ser difícil.- respondió serenamente.  
- Espero no haberte aburrido.  
- Para nada tu compañía es reconfortante.  
Al escuchar eso Slippy sintió algo que le subía a la cabeza le cambiaron los colores su tono verde estaba cambiando a un rojo intenso  
Amanda sonrió ante esta reacción luego imito un sonido de tos y agrego:  
- Creo que debemos irnos tenemos que empacar  
- ah... si tienes razón Slippy saco su billetera y dejo el pago de la cuenta en la mesa y ambos salieron del café.  
- Gracias Slippy la pase muy bien.  
- Gracias a ti por acompañarme.  
- Bueno hasta mañana.  
- Si claro hasta mañana.  
cuando Amanda se hubo perdido de su vista slippy salto alegremente y se fue corriendo a casa  
- Wow! decía dando saltos - nunca me había sentido así en mi vida aunque sentí que en mas de alguna ocacion me comporte como un tonto, no puedo esperar a que sea mañana y vallamos a Aquas.  
Pero lo que Slippy no sabia que en esa reunión alguien los observo desde muy lejos al separarse Slippy y Amanda un simio con sobretodo negro lentes oscuros y de mala apariencia siguió a Amanda.  
Cuando Slippy llego a casa empezó a limpiar y ordenar su casa, el al ser inventor tenia muchas cosas regadas por doquier; después de eso empezó a empacar sus cosas, sus herramientas, sus notas importantes, su ropa todo lo necesario para su nueva travesía y todo esto lo hacia tarareando una canción y con una enorme sonrisa. Cuando termino todo, era ya de noche el tomo una cena ligera estaba demasiado emocionado por todo, luego se fue a la ventana miro los imponentes edificios de Corneria se escuchaba levemente el ajetreo del trafico de la ciudad después miro al cielo melancólicamente y pensó:  
- Una nueva vida comienza para, mi me pregunto si los chicos ya tendrán algo que hacer. Así se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos por un rato, luego sintió como el sueño llegaba lentamente a el, sus parpados empezaban a pesar, restregó sus ojos y bostezando se fue a su cama se dejo caer pesadamente sobre ella quedándose dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Slippy se levanto sobresaltado, había olvidado poner el despertador la noche anterior, "tenia media hora de retraso" se preparo lo mas rápido que pudo, comió algo ligero, tomo su equipaje y se disponía a irse, cuando se detuvo en la entrada de su casa miro el interior de ella sonrió melancólicamente y dijo: - hasta luego, inmediatamente callo en la cuenta cerro rápido y salio a todo correr. En la calle, corría a todo lo que podía "estaba atrasado", logro que un taxi le hiciera parada y se fue al centro de desarrollo.  
- Maldición, que tarde en ninguna de nuestras misiones llegamos tarde tenia que pasarme hoy.- se quejo.  
El taxi llego a su destino, le pago al motorista y entro a toda prisa estaba asfixiandose, la garganta le quemaba por lo enorme carrera, cuando llego al punto de reunión se detuvo intento disculparse al mismo tiempo que tomaba aire.  
- Ah Slippy.- dijo Beltino muy seriamente  
- Lo siento pa es que olvide el... y... pero Slippy se quedo mudo repentinamente y extrañado: Amanda no estaba allí.  
- Amanda aun no ha llegado.- dijo Beltino muy seco  
- Tal vez se ha atrasado.  
- Esperaremos un poco mas  
- ¿No hay manera de contactarla?  
- Lastimosamente no responde a ningún llamado.  
- ¡Sabes donde vive? insistió Slippy  
Beltino saco de su bolsillo una pequeñita computadora que mostró un mapa  
- Creo que es por aquí no estoy seguro.  
Inmediatamente Slippy memorizo el mapa, esperaron un poco mas Beltino suspiro y dijo:  
- Lamento todo esto Slippy parece que tendremos que posponer el proyecto te avisare si surge algo.  
- Ok,. respondió con tono apagado  
Después de eso su padre se fue de allí muy serio.  
Slippy estaba impactado tenia poco tiempo de conocer a Amanda, pero de algo estaba seguro: Amanda era una persona responsable, Slippy tomo una silla y se sentó a esperar, esperar y esperar, miraba el reloj impaciente se levanto de allí y empezó a caminar en círculos pero Amanda no llego.  
Cansado de esperar Slippy se fue a su casa, al llegar fue sentarse en un sillón de la sala, estaba hundido en un mar de dudas, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas buscando una posible explicación; sentía que algo andaba mal, luego no pudo soportarlo mas y saco algunas cosas que el considero de utilidad, Slippy recordó el mapa que le mostró su padre y fue a buscar el lugar, por fortuna no tuvo demasiado problema y encontro el lugar, estaba en la entrada principal, trago saliva, estaba nervioso.  
- No... no es momento para ponerse así.- pensó.  
Toco la puerta pero para su sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta.  
- ¿Hola?

Pero nadie le respondio

Silenciosamente entro y vio impactado que el lugar era un completo desastre, dedujo que por el tipo de desorden no era porque ella fuera desordenada, si no porque alguien había irrumpido a la fuerza a ese lugar, empezó a revisar el lugar esperando encontrar alguna pista estaba tan entretenido en su tarea que no sintió que alguien se le acercaba lentamente luego Slippy escucho un leve chillido de zapatos y se volteo rápidamente.

Era un mono delgado de apariencia desgreñada, al ser descubierto saco un arma blaster y empezó a disparar Slippy se lanzo y se cubrió tras los sillones.  
- Maldicion estoy desarmado pero no te escaparas.- saco una pequeña esfera y la lanzo al aire esta emitió por todo el lugar un láser azul,  
el intruso no tomándole importancia fue confiadamente al lugar al que se escondía.  
- Estas muerto sapito dijo con vos ronca y burlona, pero se detuvo al escuchar las sirenas de la policía - maldita sea dicho esto lanzo una pequeña granada.  
Slippy vio como lentamente el artefacto rebotaba emitiendo una palpitante lucesita lanzo un estridente grito y se lanzo para apartarse del explosivo, inmediatamente la granada hizo explosión dejando destruido todo alrededor; Slippy se quedo quieto por un rato trato de oír lo mas que pudo asegurándose que estaba el solo y salio de los escombros estaba herido las sirenas se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca y cojeando y mareado busco la esfera estaba entre los escombros emitiendo una débil luz azul semi chamuscada la tomo sonrió y se desmayo.

**Bueno amados lectores he aqui el primer flashback de la historia, sepan que no sera el ultimo espero no confundirlos; tres cosas:**

**Primero, aca en mi fic todos y si TODOS los que han salido en los juegos van a tener su participacion no solo me voy a agarrar de la historia de Fox y Krystal como he visto en muchos de los que he leído.**

**Segundo si me preguntan de donde diablos saque el apellido de Amanda yo lo invente ese vi ese me gusto por Mary Jane Watson (no me pregunten pelason mia) XD tambien ella y talvez pero talvez oikonny serán los únicos a los que les voy a modificar ligeramente la personalidad.**

**Por ultimo voy hacer pequeños cambios, pero solo serán de quitar un par de palabritas o de redacción pero la trama se mantiene invariable tanto aquí como allá.**

**Gracias por sus reviews Disfruten y comenten.**


	6. La aventura de Slippy Parte B

**La aventura de slippy Parte B**

- Por suerte su estado es estable.  
- Ya veo gracias.  
Slippy escucho a lo lejos, despues lentamente abrio los ojos, su vision estaba distorcionada y borrosa todo daba vueltas hasta que poco a poco conforme abria los ojos el vertigo se desvanecia.  
- Mi cabeza.- se quejo, luego vio repentinamente la cara de Beltino frente a el asustandolo, tanta fue su impresion que casi se cae de la cama.  
- Slippy que bueno que despiertas.  
- Ah... ah si dijo aun respirando agitadamente.  
- Que susto me lleve  
- ¿Como llegue aqui? pregunto mirando alrededor aun confundido.  
- Los policias te trajeron  
- ¿Policias? policias... repetia aun confuso - ¡POLICIAS!.- exclamo.  
- Si, te encontraron en los escombros por Dios que hacias alli.  
- ¡ES CIERTO AMANDA! ¿CUANTO TIEMPO HE ESTADO AQUI?  
- Un dia.- respondio beltino serenamente  
- ¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUI HE PERDIDO TIEMPO!.-dijo sobresaltado, quiso levantarse de romplon pero un punzante e insoportable dolor le hizo caer pesadamente a la cama.  
- Tu no vas a ninguna parte.- reprocho su padre  
- Pero pero...  
- Sin peros regaño. - Hemos abierto una investigacion sobre el paradero de Amanda deja que las autoridades se encargen de esto  
- Pero yo tengo pistas que podrian ayudar.- Insistio.  
- Entonces llamare a los detectives encargados de la investigacion y les dices todo lo que sabes.  
Slippy bajo la mirada desilucionado.  
- no te preocupes encontraremos la solucion por ahora descanza hijo.  
- ok.- Respondio slippy apagado.  
Dicho esto beltino miro tristemente a Slippy y salio de la habitacion, Slippy por su parte solo se dejo caer en su cama miraba al techo totalmente ido, despues miro en direccion a la ventana y vio una silla a la par de la cama, vio encima de la silla su chaqueta chamuscada de vuelo estaba semi colgada.- ¡Es cierto!.- Exclamo al caer en la cuenta, Se levanto pesadamente de la cama y cojio la chaqueta busco desesperadamente en sus bolsillos y vio la esfera semi chamuscada.  
- A ver si sirve, penso y la reviso - Esta dañad.- Se dijo a la vez que la miraba detenidamente.- Pero creo que puedo aun sacarle algo pero primero tengo que salir de aqui.-Se vistio, se puso su chaqueta y abrio la puerta de la habitación, miro a ambos lados del pasillo.  
- Parece que no hay nadie.- Penso.  
Volteo para cerrar la puerta, camino a urtadillas por los pasillos, llegando al salon principal, se escondio en la pared y cuidadosamente echo una ojeada y vio a Beltino platicar con algunos policias.  
- No puedo salir de aqui tengo que pensar que hago... piensa slippy...piensa.- De repente vio pasar unos doctores que tenian cubierto parte de la boca - ¡Ya se!.- Dijo y siguio a los doctores hasta llegar una habitacion que decia "equipo medico" abrio la puerta y se fue donde estaba la ropa empezo a buscar y encontro una bata y una improvisada mascarilla  
- Oh mi gorra.- Dijo, se la quito y la escondio en unas sabanas despues salio, camino nervioso hasta la salida principal, paso cerca de Beltino pero este no lo vio logrando asi su objetivo.  
- ¡Uf! nadie me descubrio dijo triunfante, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial se quito su disfraz y fue a su casa.  
Al llegar alli empezo rapidamente a reparar la esfera.  
-Vamos a ver.- Dijo Apretando un boton, de repente aparecio un holograma que mostraba el mismo simio, Slippy lo observo con cuidado y vio que en su mano derecha estaba dibujado un tatuaje de un mono mitad negro mitad blanco.  
- ¿A donde he visto esto? ¡no puede ser! ¿Andrew esta detras de todo esto? es una locura no puedo creer que todavia siga con las mismas tonterias.- Despues conecto la esfera a una computadora.- Si esta en este planeta podre localizarlo espero no se haya ido ya.- Tecleo en el holograma de la computadora.  
- Vamos, vamos ¡EURECA!  
aparecio un mapa que mostraba la ubicacion de la ciudad de corneria en ella palpitaba un punto rojo  
- je ya se donde estas, si Oikonny esta detras de esto sera mejor que llame a Fox y los demas, a ver este es el codigo de la great Fox... estaba a punto de teclear el codigo cuando se detiene repentinamente, quedando muy serio y reflixivo.  
- Es cierto nosotros ya no somos el equipo Star Fox, Krystal se ha ido, Falco tambien, Fox seria el unico que queda pero... si le llamo significaria que estaria dependiendo de el, casi siempre el me ayudaba cuando las cosas se ponian feas por mi falta de madures, ¡NO! esta vez me encargare de salvar a Amanda yo mismmo; despues se levanto y fue al closet alli tenia su ropa, pero tambien tenia unas cuantas armas y unas granadas; tomo 2 pistolas blaster, unas granadas, se coloco un brazalete, se puso su chaqueta de vuelo y se fue.  
Slippy paso todo el dia buscando hasta que la noche llego, eran ya casi entrada las 7:00 p.m cuando llego a un bar.  
- Me recuerda cuando Falco inicio una pelea en un lugar de estos.- Recordo entre sonrisas, despues vio en su muñeca una luz que parpadeaba fuertemente, el tipo que el buscaba estaba alli.  
Respiro profundamente como llamando a la valentia.- Tengo que parecer rudo.- Pero para su suerte cuando iba a entrar el mono salio despedido de la puerta.  
- Aqui no queremos buscapleitos.- Vocifero un enorme oso que estaba en la entrada del bar sacudiendose las manos.  
Al ver eso Slippy se escondio en un basurero.  
- ¡Bah! malditos cornerianos.- maldecia sacudiendose el polvo, se levanto, miro su reloj y se fue caminando.  
Slippy salio del basurero y empezo a seguirlo por estrechos y oscuros callejones, despues el mono dio vuelta en una esquina y Slippy lo siguio, pero al salir de alli no vio a nadie.  
- ¿Donde estara? penso para si.  
luego tras de si escucho un clic.  
- No voltees.- dijo una voz ronca.- ¿Porque me estas siguiendo?  
slippy trago saliva a causa del nerviosismo  
- Ahora volteate quiero verte bien, no hagas nada estupido.  
Slippy nervioso hizo lo que el le ordeno.  
El mono le reconocio enseguida y empezo a reir burlonamente.  
- Eres el sapo de hace un dia valla pense que estabas muerto  
- ¿Que hiciste con Amanda? pregunto slippy.  
- Bueno te lo dire para que te lo lleves al infierno ella mejorara un dispositivo para permitirles a los anglars salir.  
- ¿Anglars? pregunto slippy.  
- te dire algo mas, no te preocupes por tu noviecita la hemos cuidado bien, pero te reuniras con ella cuando la matemos tambien.  
Slippy se puso furioso ante esto, el mono quito el seguro listo para dispararle en la cabeza, slippy como ultima instancia respiro profundo y milesimas de segundos antes que el soltara el gatillo, Slippy le escupio directo a los ojos haciendo que su agresor se distrajera; esto lo aprovecho Slippy para sacar su arma blaster y dispararle en la mano para que soltara el arma, el atacante se quejo del dolor sosteniendo su mano que sangraba abundantemente, cuando vio al frente solo vio el puño de Slippy; tan fuerte fue el golpe que salio despedido a un monton de botes de basura, aturdido por el puñetazo y la herida quiso contra atacar.  
- no te muevas.- Escucho.  
De inmediato los papeles cambiaron, ahora era Slippy quien tenia el control de la situacion.  
- Es...escucha hermano no te tomes eso a la ligera solo brome...  
Pero slippy le apunto a la cabeza.  
- Ahora dime que mas sabes  
- Na...nada... solo me dije...ron eso que te..dije  
- ¿Oikonny esta involucrado?  
- ¿Eh?  
- ¡RESPONDE!.- exigio disparando muy cerca de la cabeza de el chamuscandole unos cuantos pelos.  
- ¡SI! ¡SI!.- respondio cubriendose con las manos la cabeza.  
- Bien ¿y donde estan?.- Interrogo muy frianmente  
- Me mataran si te lo digo.  
- ¿Tienes opciones?.- pregunto sonriendo malignamente.  
- En...en el mu...muelle.- Respondio aterrado.- En el muelle nos reunimos a trabajar secretamente.  
- Se mas especifico.- Presiono.  
- Es...es... un han..hangar abandonado pero la utilizamos como bo...bodega, hay unas cajas en forma de L y si..sigue esa ruta.  
Slippy se aceco mas al simio, el lo miro aterrado sabia que era su fin cuando escucho el ¡clic! que quitaba el seguro del arma, pero Slippy solo lo golpeo en la cien dejandolo inconciente; Slippy saco una cuerda magnetica le amarro los pies y las manos fuertemente, llamo a la policia, les indico el lugar donde estaban y se fue de alli a toda prisa.  
- Uf.- Dijo riendo. - Es la primera vez que me comporto de esta manera pero ¡hay!... me dolio cuando le pegue, le pegue con el lado donde estoy mas lastimado creo que la compañia de Falco me ha afectado un poco; despues tomo un taxi y le pidio que lo llevase al muelle de corneria lo mas rapido posible.  
Cuando hubo llegado le pago al taxista y se adentro alli, el lugar parecia bastante fantasmal habia abundante neblina por doquien iluminado por unas debiles luces, habia uno que otro trabajador que se dirigia ligeramente encorbado cansado por la faena del dia.  
Slippy busco cuidadosamente el lugar, mientras mas se adentraba lo hacia con mas cautela porque sabia que entraba a territorio peligroso, despues de encontrar el lugar las cajas que formaban un L tan como aquel se lo habia indicado, lentamente vio de reojo lo que parecia una viejo hangar con una enorme puerta cerrada.  
- ¿Como voy a entrar? penso para si.  
Miro para todos lados y se le ocurrio algo.- Ah si, el modo sigilo aun esta en etapa experimental pero creo que funcionara por cierto tiempo, tecleo unos botones en su muñeca y se volvio invisible, se acerco a la puerta y toco; una ventanilla se abrio unos ojos frios se asomaron.  
- ¿Quien? pregunto tocascamente, pero no vio a nadie despues la ventanilla se cerro.  
Toc toc se escucho otra vez.  
Nuevamente paso lo mismo, el vigilante por la ventanilla reviso y no habia nadie.  
Toc toc nuevamente, el sospecho que algo andaba mal saco su arma y lentamente abrio la puerta: "no habia nadie alli".  
- Maldita se... pero no termino de hablar porque callo desmayado.  
- Se me esta haciendo costumbre golpear a la gente.- se dijo para si.- Despues arrastro al inerte vigilante detras de la pared del hangar lo amordazo como igual que al rufian anterior, le quito la chaqueta, el visor y una tarjeta, tambien se quito la gorra.  
- ¿Quien mierda tiene la puerta medio abierta? escucho.  
Slippy se apresuro y salio de las sombras.  
- ¡Maldita sea! ¡eres un estupido!.- regaño un perro que estaba fuertemente armado.  
Slippy fingio la vos con dificultad para hacerla parecer mas ronca  
- Es que escuche algo.  
- ¡Idiota vuelve al trabajo!  
Slippy asintio y entro al hangar, cuando el otro se perdio de su vista, slippy se dedico a inspeccionar el lugar; vio muchas cajas ordenadas y reviso algunas, las cajas contenian armas de contrabando, despues vio un asensor subterraneo, pero no se movia le pedia una clave de acceso; busco en sus bolsillos y saco la tarjeta que le habia robado al guardia, la deslizo por la ranura e inmediatamente el asensor decencendio unos cuantos metros abajo, llego a un pasillo mas estrecho, Slippy camino con cuidado. Al salir, llego a un lugar mas abierto, siguio caminando tratando de parecer normal, de reojo veia algunos transportanto armas, pero a el lo unico que le interesaba era encontrar a Amanda y salir cuanto antes. despues de caminar llego a una habitacion que decia "control principal" activo el modo sigilo para evitar que lo sorprendiesen tratando de abrir la puerta, deslizo la targeta por la ranura pero la puerta no se abrio.  
- ¡Maldicion!.- Despues de su muñeca saco un cable empezo a teclear en la pantalla, el aparato arrojaban numeros al azar no paso demaciado tiempo cuando la puerta se abrio.  
Entro y busco en la computadora algo que le dijera donde estaba Amanda, trabajo un rato en el holograma de la computadora y un mapa se mostro, descargo los datos en su muñeca: "ya sabia donde tenia que ir" cerro todo y se fue de alli; siguiendo las indicaciones del mapa se adentraba mas y mas, el lugar parecia interminable; sin mencionar las poco iluminadas esquinas, hasta que encontro una improvisada prisión, se asomo y vio que habia un guardia sentado dormido.  
- Me queda poco para volver a usar el modo sigilo.- Penso slippy lo volvio activar y se dirigio a donde estaba el guardia le quito con cuidado la targeta y se fue a la celda miro por encima de ella y vio a Amanda que estaba sentada cabiz baja su con su cabello cubriendole parte del rosto.  
- Hey Amanda.- susurro.  
- ¡Ya les dije que no les colobarare!.- Exclamo desde dentro.  
- Soy yo amanda por favor baja la voz.  
Amanda levanto su rostro y vio solo los visores pero se alegro mucho, sabia que era Slippy.  
- Ya callate.- refunfuño medio dormido el guardia limpiandose la baba de la boca.  
Slippy deslizo la tarjeta en la ranura haciendo un fuerte bip... el guardia medio desperto al ver a slippy pregunto aun dormitado.  
- ¿Que haces viejo?  
- Nada.- le respondio acercandose a el.  
- ¿Por que esta la puerta esta medio?... pero slippy con su pistola lo golpeo atraz de la cabeza y quedo inconciente.  
- Ya van 3 que golpeo en un mismo dia creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto.- Penso sonriendo.  
Amanda por su parte saco la cabeza cuidadosamente mirando a todos lados temiendo alguna sorpresa.  
- Amanda.- Dijo Slippy acercandose con tono preocupado.  
- ¿Slippy como lograstes entrar? Interrogo no podia creer, se imagino que debio haber pasado por muchos peligros para rescatarle.  
- Es una larga historia.- dijo rascandose la cabeza apenado. - Pero no hay tiempo, tenemos que salir de aqui.  
- ¿Como saldremos de aqui? el lugar esta fuertemente custodiado y estamos bajo el mar.  
Slippy penso un momento y vio al guardia que yacia inerte en el suelo, sonrio alegremente y dijo:  
- Lo siento pero creo deberias usar eso.  
Amanda comprendio a que se referia, sonrio decididamente y entre los 2 cargaron al guardia y lo arrojaron en la celda le quitaron la chaqueta, slippy le presto la gorra para que se recojiera su largo cabello.

Mientras en la superficie llega otro guardia peresoso hacer el relevo.  
- Muy bien pedazo de mierda me toca la guardia.- Pero no vio a nadie cuidando; salio a revisar con su arma apuntando a distintas direcciones, cuando llego a la esquina vio a su compañero amordazado.  
- ¡MALDITA SEA!.- Inmediatamente salio corriendo y apreto un boton que activo una ruidosa alarma  
Slippy y Amanda que caminaban a paso ligero para no llamar la atencion escucharon la alarma y vieron por doquier las luces rojas.  
- Nos han descubierto tenemos que darnos prisa se donde tenemos que ir ¡vamos!.- Slippy en el camino tecleaba en su muñeca  
- ¿Que haces?  
- Active un programa de alerta que avisara a las autoridades de este lugar y tambien coloque un pequeño programa de auto destruccion.  
Al salir donde estaban los embargues un grupo fuertemente armado salio a su encuentro.  
- Amigos nunca les habia visto identifiquense.  
Amanda y Alippy retrocedieron.  
- ¿Acaso estan sordos?  
- Amanda  
- Si.- respondio ella  
- A la cuenta de tres saltamos a cubrirnos aquella direccion.  
Amanda asintio.  
- ¡3!  
Inmediatamente la pareja se cubrio rapidamente tras las cajas esquivando los disparos.  
Slippy se cubria al mismo tiempo que disparaba, Amanda al ver la apretada situacion saco de la segunda funda la otra arma y empezo a disparar tambien cuidandose de no ser impactada por alguna bala, esta accion dejo a su compañero sorprendido.  
- Te dije que en mas de alguna ocacion tuve uno que otro trabajo.  
Esa respuesta hizo sonreir a Slippy.  
Un disparo paso cerca de la cara de Slippy, rapidamente se escondio supo que no podian permanecer ocultos para siempre  
- Estamos rodeados.  
- Cuanto tiempo falta  
- 15 minutos... espera tengo un plan Slippy saco de su cintura las granadas.  
- !Amanda tenemos que salir!  
- ¿QUE? ¿ESTAS LOCO?  
- Cubreme confia en mi.- Slippy activo una granada y arrojo la granada en direccion de sus enemigos.  
Al ver el objeto explosivo sus atacantes se apartaron, el objeto exploto y Slippy grito:  
- ¡CORRE!  
Amanda se encargo de disparar a los que estaban delante de ellos mientras que Slippy dejaba caer otra granada detras de el para evitar que los siguieran por un rato; corrieron hasta llegar a una puerta, esta poco a poco se cerraba.  
- ¡SLIPPY DEMONOS PRISA!  
- ¡SALTA! Ordeno Slippy.  
Amanda salto y rodo al otro lado su compañero vio reojo que amanda estaba del otro lado y el tambien corrio arrojo la ultima granada, rodo y por muy poco llego al otro lado de la puerta.  
Slippy respiro se quedo un momento sentado respirando agitadamente, luego callo en la cuenta que aun faltaba para que pudiesen cantar victoria.  
- Slippy mira.- dijo amanda señalando hacia el frente.  
Con la mirada cansada Slippy vio en donde le apuntaba amanda eran unos submarinos, quizo levantarse pero el dolor de las pasadas heridas empezaban a molestarle.  
- Te han lastimado por mi culpa.  
- No te preocupes escapa tu si quieres.  
- No digas tonterias.- Amanda como pudo apoyo a su compañero en su hombro y lentamente se fueron a abordar el submarino que los conduciria a la superficie, lentamente llegaron al submarino cuando vieron que la puerta se estaba abriendo  
- Demonios no se dan por vencidos exclamo Amanda fastidiada.  
- Atrapenlos que no escapen.- Escucharon.  
Amanda al entrar a la cabina busco desesperadamente las llaves, cuando las encontro quizo arrancar el sub-marino, pero este emitia un sonido tosco; no queria arrancar  
- Vamos...vamos.  
la pareja escucho los disparos tras ellos.  
- ¡Arranca!.- Amanda decia agitadamente tratando de encenderla.  
- Yo los distraigo.- Slippy abrio la ventana y empezo a responder a la ofensiva.  
- ¡YA ESTA!.- Dijo ella felizmente.- Metete, vamos a salir de aqui.- El obedecio la orden y el submarino arranco y se introdujo en el tubo.  
- ¡QUE NO ESCAPE!... pero el bandido que lideraba no termino de hablar cuando tras el escucho una gran explosion.  
- ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS SALGAMOS DE AQUI! el grupo se olvdio por completo de Slippy y Amanda y se preocuparon mas por salvar sus vidas.  
Mientras la pareja en el submarino salieron de la base, no se alejaron mucho cuando escucharon un sonido sordo la base habia sido destruida, despues llegaron a la superficie. Ambos al ver el cielo azul adornado de bellas nubes respiraron aliviados, despues Amanda dejo rapidamente los controles y fue a ver a Slippy, debido a la brusca actividad sus heridas estaban empezando abrirse.  
- Slippy estas sangrando dejame ver.  
A pesar del dolor, Slippy todavia le quedaban fuerzas para tartamudear, ponerse rojo y no se dejarse atender alegando que estaba bien.  
- Ven aca.-Regaño Amanda  
- Ni crean que escaparan malditos.- Escucharon en el comunicador.  
Ambos salieron a ver y vieron que estaban rodeados de 6 submarinos mas apuntandoles con un cañon  
- ¡Bueno hasta nunca!  
Cuando todo parecia perdido para ambos escucharon desde arriba  
- ¡ALTO QUE NADIE SE MUEVA! era la policia de corneria, los tripulantes del submarino al verse rodeados no tuvieron mas opcion que rendirse.  
Slippy y Amanda vieron aliviados aquella caballeria y supieron de inmediato que estarian a salvo. Despues de dar las declaraciones respectivas a las autoridades y de terminar de atender las heridas de Slippy Amanda le miro tiernamente y le agradecio que le salvara.

- Y asi fue como los malos fueron arrestados, pero solo era el inicio de un problema mayor, tal como aquel lo dijo los Anglars llegaron a poner en peligro el Sistema Lylat y el equipo Star Fox se reunio nuevamente; no obstante algo era diferente en nosotros, talvez fue el calor de la batalla el que impidio que nos tomaramos el tiempo para resolver nuestros asuntos personales, talvez solo fue falta de voluntad, no lo se, pero no hemos vuelto a volar juntos ¿que habra pasado con nuestra amiga Krystal? aun recuerdo sus lagrimas deslizarse amargamente por su mejilla diciendo un amargo adios ¿que paso con Falco? tu que te jactabas de intrepido piloto y por ultimo tu Fox, dejaste que tus inseguridades alejaran aquella persona que tanto te amo con el pretexto de querer protegerla, me pregunto ¿donde estaras amigo mio? En cuanto a mi he pasado mas de un año y no me arrepiento de estar aqui, de hecho soy tan feliz a lado de Amanda aqui en Aquas reparando la huella de destruccion que Andross dejo, ¿deberia dejar de pensar en esto? ¿aceptar que el equipo Star Fox ha desaparecido?  
- Slippy escucho Slippy tras de el.  
- Dime.- Respondio el cariñosamente.  
- He encontrado una posible solucion para... Amanda se detuvo al ver a Slippy parado frente a la ventana muy pensativo - ¿sucede algo?.- Le interrogo.  
- No para nada, solo pensaba un poco.  
Amanda se le acerco y le abrazo.- ¿Seguro no pasa nada? repitio.  
Slippy sonrio, nego con la cabeza, despues se le acerco y la beso, ella sin problemas correspondio a su amado, despues se quedaron mirando el horizonte bañados por el matis de naranjas y rosas del ocaso del planeta aquas.

**Bueno aqui termina el primer flashback de la historia, lo dije alla y lo digo aqui puede ser que Slippy sea medio aguacato y torpe para algunos, pero bueno... si se fijan en el assault no es tan asi en Sargasso, eso quiere decir que en misiones en tierra no es tan malo, quizas a el lo deberian bajar de vez en cuando XD miren como cambia uno cuando de amor se trata aqui pega bien la cancion de Romeo (aunque no me guste la bachata) "yo no se pelear pero por ti es posible" jajajajaja...**

**Gracias Ray y a todos por sus review, disfruten y comenten.**


	7. En Aquas

**En Aquas**

Despues de haber derrotado el invasor en el anillo de asteroides la Great Fox se dirigia al planeta Aquas donde se encontrarian con Slippy.  
- Nos aproximamos al planeta Aquas.-Anuncio rob  
- Genial no hay mas que agua en ese planeta, me pregunto que tanto hace Slippy en un lugar asi.-Murmuro Falco.  
- Bueno lo ultimo que supe fue que Beltino le asigno un importante proyecto.- Respondio el viejo Peppy.  
Lleno de confianza Falco respondio:  
- Ja. que importa en lo que este Slippy, estoy seguro que al saber que el equipo Star Fox esta de nuevo en las andadas no dudara en unirsenos.  
La conversacion fue interrumpida cuando en la pantalla de la Great Fox aparecio un cientifico, este les saludo y pidio su identificacion.  
Fox tomo la palabra y respondio.-Somos el equipo Star Fox y hemos venido a ver a Slippy Toad.  
El cienfico al conocer la identidad de los visitantes les dio la bienvenida y se puso a su disposicion todo lo que necesitaran para que su llegada fuera lo mas rapida y segura posible.  
- Bien vamos alla.- Dijo fox entusiasta.  
Peppy presintio que no seria tan facil convencer a Slippy como Fox y Falco pensaban, ya que ademas de estar ocupado en el proyecto, segun habia escuchado estaba comprometido con Amanda.  
- Tranquilo, no tardaremos tendremos a Slippy aqui en un santiamen.  
Dicho esto Fox y Falco se fueron a abordar su respectivas Arwings, despegaron de la Great Fox y se adentraron a la atmosfera de Aquas.  
- Me sigo preguntando que hace slippy en este aburrido planeta.  
- Pronto lo sabremos.- Respondio Fox.  
Al entrar a la atmosferas, las arwings parecian un par de meteoritos y se estremecian algo que sucedia cada vez que entraban a un planeta, turbulencias aunque normales variaban de planeta en planeta en cierto modo; las nubes que cubrian la atmosfera se dispersaban mas y mas a medida que se adentraban al planeta, poco a poco se abrieron paso hasta terminar en una enorme luz, era señal estaban dentro del planeta Aquas. Despues de eso ambos quedaron asombrados con lo que vieron, Aquas no era la misma masa muerta de agua hace algunos años habia cierto cambio en ella, habia un cielo claro y brillante, el mar estaba cristalino y puro.  
-¿Esto es Aquas? pregunto Falco aun sin salir de su asombro.  
Despues ambos amigos siguieron las instrucciones de un mapa que se les habia proporcionado. No pasaron mucho tiempo volando cuando una nave salio a su encuentro.  
- Bienvenidos equipo Star Fox por aqui por favor.- Escucharon ambos en sus comunicadores.  
Fox y Falco asombrados siguieron a la nave que los condujo a una isla artificial donde estababa una moderna pista de aterrisaje, siguiendo las instrucciones respectivas las 3 naves aterrizaron sin problema, inmediatamente Fox, Falco y su guia bajaron de sus naves.  
Falco miraba asombrado de un lado para otro todo aquello simplemente no lo esperaba. El se acerco guia hizo reverencia y reitero su bienvenida con una actitud servicial  
- Hemos venido a ver a Slippy.- Dijo Fox.  
- Comandante siganos por favor.  
Ambos se miraron, encojieron los hombros y siguieron a su guia dentro de lo que parecia una sobervia e imponente base militar, era una enorme estructura en forma de cupula y altamente reforzada, al entrar alli se dieron cuenta que no solo era una base militar si no que una completa facultad de desarrollo como en Corneria o en Fichina; ambos amigos miraban cientificos ir y venir distraidos en sus informes  
En todo ese recorrido Fox se dejo vencer por la curiosidad y le pregunto al guia que era este lugar a lo que el guia responde con cortecia:  
- Es un ambiosioso proyecto de reconstruccion planetaria una apoyado por el mismo comisionado de investigacion.  
- ¿Quieres decir que Beltino esta detras de todo esto? pregunto Falco.  
- Asi es, pero por el momento los Doctores Slippy Toad y Amanda Watson estan a cargo de este planeta.  
- ya veo respondio Fox.  
Despues de caminar por los pasillos llegaron a un lugar mas abierto era una especie de enorme sala de espera el techo era de vidrio transparente donde se podia divisar el cielo repleto de nubes, tambien largos y comodos sillones color marron, habia plantas en las esquinas que adornaban el lugar; en resumen un lugar bastante agradable idoneo para esperar, no paso mas de 10 minutos cuando...  
- ¡Oh! aqui viene el Sr.  
- ¿Sr.? preguntaron ambos sorprendidos.  
De repente Slippy llego ante ellos y les saludo con su alegria acostumbrada.  
- Chicos.  
Fox y Falco se sorprendieron al ver la nueva apariencia de Slippy, ya no era la de un simple mecanico si no que mucho mas formal, vestia bata blanca abrochada, una corbata negra, zapatos relucientes y unos grandes pero elegantes anteojos.  
Fox y Falco no decian palabra alguna estaban anonadados.  
- Gracias por traerlos me encargare desde aqui.  
El guia hizo reverencia y se retiro.  
Luego Slippy volviendose a sus amigos les invito a que le siguieran.  
- Siganme los llevare a casa.  
Los tres caminaron un poco mas y llegaron a un ascensor en forma de capsula transparente, entraron alli, Slippy tecleo un código e inmediatamente este empezo a ascender.  
- ¿Hey slippy como has estado?.- Pregunto Fox.  
- Bastante bien.- Respondió sonriendo.  
Falco con tono algo burlón pregunto.-Que elegante y... ¿ adonde se fue toda la mugre?  
Slippy suspiro en señal de Fastidiado y contesto.-No has cambiado nada, pues ahora me encargo de otras cosas y bueno debido al cargo que desempeño debo preocuparme un poco mas por mi presentacion eso es todo, pero en esencia sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.  
- Valla lugar no esperaba encontrar a Aquas asi.-Intervino Fox.  
- Ah si, hemos estado trabajando duro para rehabilitar Aquas.  
- Has hecho un gran trabajo.  
- Gracias Fox pero aun falta para que el planeta sea habitable totalmente, ademas el credito no es solo mio Amanda ha estado siempre a mi lado, se que juntos lo lograremos.- Finalizo con una amplia sonrisa.  
Después el ascensor llego a la parte mas alta de la estructura, después la capsula se transformo en un pequeño teleférico que los transporto a otra parte de la isla y despues a una elegante suit que era la casa de Slippy; al llegar a la puerta el tecleo otro codigo mas y la puerta se abrio de par en par, al entrar alli Falco silvo expresando asombro.  
- Wow mira este lugar.- Agrego Fox.  
Estaban en una amplia y comoda sala con grandes y largas ventanas donde se tenia una hermosa vista de toda la isla, habia una mesita y uno comodos sillones y una computadora casi al fondo.  
- Discúlpenme un segundo solo quiero hacer unos ajustes en este programa siéntanse como en casa. Falco y Fox tomaron asiento y slippy se sentó en su computadora y empezó a trabajar.  
- Y diganme ¿a que debo su visita?.- Pregunto sin mirarles.  
Por un momento ninguno de los dos sabia como empezar ya que era evidente que Slippy tenia una buena vida y ellos estaban alli para pedirle que dejara eso para hacerle frente a una nueva amenaza, luego Fox tomo la palabra:  
-Veras Slippy nosotros...  
Pero en ese momento es interrumpido por Amanda que venia con una charola con te y galletas.  
- ¿Amanda?.-preguntaron ambos amigos.  
- Si, cuanto tiempo eh.  
- Ah si, ha pasado mucho me alegra verte.- Dijo Fox sonriendo.  
Ella puso la charola en la mesa y amablemente empezo a servirle a ambos.  
Ambos agradecieron y Falco con toda confianza empezo a disfrutar el te con las galletas.  
- Valla si visita ha sido una gran sorpresa para nosotros, ¿cuentenos como han estado?.- pregunto amablemente Amanda.  
- Muy bien.-Respondio respetuosamente Fox  
- Ya veo que bueno.-Despues ella se dirigio a Slippy:  
- Deja eso lo haremos despues.  
- Si claro solo unos ajustes mas.-Contesto cariñosamente - Y bien.- dijo volviendose a sus amigos.- Aun no me responden a que debo su visita.  
En ese momento Fox se sintio indeciso y tartamudeo:  
- Veras Slippy nosotros venimos aca porque... porque...  
Falco que aun comia, miraba la indecicion de su amigo y sin rodeos le dijo que estaban alli porque querian que el volviera al equipo Star Fox.  
Slippy dejo de teclear y se quedo muy serio sin decir palabra alguna, Amanda le miro sorprendida ya que el nunca tomaba esa actitud; Slippy puso sus anteojos en la mesa, restrego sus ojos, se levanto del escritorio y se sento en el sofa frente de sus visitantes.  
- Lo siento chicos pero esta vez no podre.- Expreso rotundamente.  
Los dos quedaron impactados no esperaban eso de el, luego slippy agrego:  
- No lo tomen a mal pero tengo responsabilidades aqui en Aquas aun falta por reparar el daño que Andross hizo y bueno yo... despues de terminar hemos decidido pues...ya saben, casarnos.- Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando Amanda cariñosamente y ella correspondio de la misma manera.  
- Pero que dices.- Respondio Falco exhaltado.- Alla afuera alguien que esta poniendo de cabeza el sistema Lylat y nosotros somos los unicos que podemos proteger al sistema, ¡lo sabes! ademas si dejamos que esto avance no tardaran mucho para que vengan aqui.  
Nuevamente Slippy se torno muy serio.  
- Vamos viejo debes estar bromeando.  
Slippy solo aparto la mirada tristemente y dijo:  
- Si lo que necesitan es alguien que les ayude con la parte mecanica enviare a alguien, el mas calificado.  
- No es lo mismo Slippy somos un equipo.-Interrumpio Fox seriamente.  
Pero Slippy no decia nada, de su silencio se produsco un ambiente frio e incomodo.  
Luego Fox al ver que la decicion de su amigo era absoluta misito:.- Ya veo.  
Despues puso la taza en la mesa, se levanto y se dirigio a la pareja.  
- Disculpen la corta visita pero tenemos que irnos.  
- ¿Se van tan pronto?.- Pregunto Amanda.  
- Si.- Respondio Fox cortesmente.- Tenemos que regresar al trabajo.  
Amanda le miro sorprendida de que Slippy no mostro titubeo alguno.  
- ¡QUE! ¿ni siquiera trataras de convercerlo?.- protesto Falco.  
Pero Fox ignorando lo que Falco le dijo sonrio y agradecio a ambos su hospitalidad, Falco derrotado no supo que mas hacer se levanto tambien y le dio la razon a su amigo.  
Slippy ofrecio acompañarles hasta la orbita del planeta pero Fox nego con la cabeza.  
- Lo siento Fox.- Dijo apartando la mirada.  
Fox sonrio, puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo y le expreso con toda sinceridad:  
- No te preocupes amigo solo cuida de amanda.  
Slippy sonrio complacientemente y estrecho la mano de su amigo; Amanda por su parte miraba sorprendida y triste aquella escena, sabia perfectamente que Slippy no estaba siendo sincero.  
Falco por su parte encojio los hombros, tomo una actitud entre conformidad y testarudez:  
- Bueno ya ni modo que hacer, Slippy mas te vale que seas feliz no me decepciones ¿de acuerdo?  
Slippy se alegro al saber que habian entendido su posicion. Dicho esto ambos se despidieron y dejaron a Slippy muy pensativo.

En la capsula del teleferico nunguno decia nada hasta que llegaron al salon de espera donde habian estado anteriormente despues caminaron de regreso a la pista de aterrizaje luego de estar en silencio Fox y Falco repentinamente empezaron a discutir al repecto.  
- ¿Porque no fuistes mas insistente Fox?  
- ¿Acaso no lo ves? el tiene una vida aqui y mas importante es feliz junto a ella no podemos decirle deja esto para que arriesge el pellejo.  
- Por si no lo recuerdas siempre hemos arriesgado nuestro pellejo.  
- Si, lo se.- Contesto.- Pero esta vez Slippy tiene la oportunidad de tener una vida, un futuro y yo estoy feliz por mi amigo esto ultimo.- Lo dijo con una dulce sonrisa.  
Falco se le quedo mirando unos segundos, suspiro y finalizo.- Supongo que tienes razón.  
Cuando llegaron a la pista nuevamente el guia se puso a sus ordenes.  
Fox agradecio el gesto, pero le dijo que no se preocupara, que ellos podían irse por su cuenta. El guia solo hizo reverencia.  
Falco abordo su arwing rapidamente, Fox por su parte antes de subirse a su arwing miro hacia atraz y sonrio decididamente y misito:  
- Que seas feliz amigo mio te lo mereces.  
- Hey fox ¿vienes?  
El lider solo asintio y abordo su arwing.  
Minutos mas tarde desde la ventana Slippy solo se limito a mirar como las Arwings se perdian en el cielo.  
- Slippy tu...  
Pero Slippy interrumpe a amanda diciéndole con una sonrisa que debían terminar el trabajo pendiente.

Después de eso la noche llego al planeta Aquas y Slippy estaba trabajando iluminado por una debil lampara, de repente se detiene suspiro se quito los lentes, restrego sus ojos, se levanto y camino en circulos pensativo despues se volvio a sentar y tecleo en su computadora, en la pantalla aparecieron unos planos de las arwings y pensó para si:  
- Si agregase este componente podríamos...  
- Slippy ya termi...  
Slippy se asusto al escuchar a Amanda y rapidamente trato de quitar los planos de la computadora.  
- Que...que de...cias...  
Ella sonrío tiernamente acerca una silla a la par de el y teclea en la computadora haciendo que nuevamente se mostraran los planos de las arwings.  
- Amanda yo...  
- Ve.  
- Pe...pero  
Su novia cerro los ojos y tomo una actitud de los mas serena.- Hoy vi a un Slippy desconocido para mi, uno serio y triste, el Slippy del que me enamore es alegre, inteligente, dispuesto ayudar a sus amigos sin vacilar.  
- Pero tenemos responsabilidades aqui ademas tu...  
Amanda interrumpio: - Yo decidí ir donde sea por estar a tu lado no deseo ser una carga para ti y si tenemos que ir juntos al campo de batalla lo haremos.  
- Pe...pero...  
Amanda se fastidio por la indecicion de su novio y le replico enérgicamente:  
- Slippy Toad creo que no me he expresado con claridad vamos a ir y punto ¿entendiste?.  
- Eh... si.  
- Bien que no se diga mas.- expreso decididamente.- ¿Que podemos hacer para mejorar el rendimiento de las arwings?  
Slippy sonrió y empezó a sacar todos los archivos de la computadora y a compartir con Amanda sus propuestas.

Horas mas tarde...  
La Great Fox viajaba por el espacio cuando de repente rob intercepto un mensaje desconocido.  
- Ponlo en linea y veremos de quien se trata.-Ordeno Peppy.  
- Hey espérennos.- Se escucho  
Fox que tomaba un refresco al escuchar esa alegre vocesita le escupió a Falco en la cara.  
- ¿Slippy?  
- No esperaran librar esta guerra sin nosotros.  
- ¡Fox maldita sea me las pagaras voy a matarte!.- Decia furioso pero feliz al mismo tiempo limpiandose la cara y la ropa.- ¡Y tu sapo infeliz! ¡porque diablos no nos dijistes que vendrias!  
- Lo siento tuve un contratiempo.  
- ¡Que contratiempo ni que nada!  
- Falco cálmate.  
- ¡Y tu cállate Fox!  
Peppy reia por lo bajo por todo el ajetreo que se estaba armando y penso para si.- Poco a poco el equipo Star Fox esta reuniéndose solo faltas tu ¿Donde estarás Krystal?.

Mientras en el planeta Venow un soldado llega y se inclina nervioso con la mirada baja.  
- ¿Asi que han fallado?.- Pregunto una fria voz.  
- Si... si general Oikkony.- respondió tartamudeando y completamente aterrado.  
- ¡IDIOTA!  
Luego el soldado empezo a levitar pataleando y tratando de liberarse de una fuerza invisible que le aplastaba poco a poco la garganta.  
- Mise...misericordia se..senor el... el... e... ¡uhg! equipo S...Star Fox... ¡ugh!.- decia casi sin aliento el pobre soldado.  
Despues el cayo pesadamente y empezó a respirar agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
- ¿Star Fox? pense que ya no existian mas ¡MALDITA SEA!.- vocifero enfurecido golpeando violentamente el soporte de su silla, despues repentinamente se quedo callado y pensativo.  
- Ya veo hay que prepararnos para la guerra.- dijo sonriendo malignamente.

**Lectores he notado un inconveniente (de los muchos que he encontrado en este sitio) y es la distribucion de capitulos, se supone que "La aventura de Slippy" es el mismo capitulo 5 solo que esta dividido en dos partes por lo largo que es y porque ambas partes hablan la misma cosa pero aca en fanfiction la segunda parte osea la B es el capitulo 6 y este "En Aquas" que deberia ser el 6 es el 7 según aca no se como arreglar eso o si se podrá ya que ni re-editar capítulos puede esta cosa asi que va haber un desorden en el numero de capítulos entre aquí y allá ademas que este no sera el primer ni ultimo capitulo que estará dividido por ejemplo los capitulos 9 y 17 vienen así por mencionar algunos.**


	8. Asalto en la tormenta

**Asalto en la tormenta**

Fichina...Facultad de Astronomia:

- La materia que compone un universo en estado estacionario, debe formarse a una velocidad elevada, suficiente para que se mantuviese una densidad de materia más o menos constante.- Decia una maestra afanadamente al mismo tiempo que escribia en el pizzarron formulas físicas.- Esto implica que un observador de un universo en estado estacionario detectaría en cualquier instante y lugar, un mismo número promedio de galaxias viejas y jóvenes, ahora bien...  
De repente es interrumpida por el sonido de la campana, pone la tisa en un soporte al lado izquierdo del pizzaron y se dirige a un numeroso grupo de alumnos que alistaba sus cosas para retirarse.  
- Continuaremos en otro momento, no olviden que el analisis de la relatividad general es dentro de una semana.  
Los alumnos sin prestar demaciada atencion a las indicaciones se retiraron poco a poco, en minutos la maestra quedo sola en ese amplio salón borrando el pizarron. Despues entra en escena un perro joven vestido de cientifico.  
- ¿Profesora Lucy Hare?  
Al escuchar su nombre levanto sus largas orejas y sin mirarle pregunto:  
- ¿Si que necesitas?  
- Necesitamos que nos acompañe, hay algo en lo que necesitamos su ayuda.  
- ¿De que se trata?.- Pregunto intrigada.  
- Es un nuevo material que fue encontrado, creemos que no es nativo de Fichina.  
- Enseguida voy solo dejeme ordenar mis cosas.  
Así lo hizo, guardo sus libros y notas en su portafolio y siguió al joven. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos ella pidió una explicación mas detallada del asunto.  
- Pues vera en una expedición encontraron este rarisimo material lo único que han podido descubrir hasta ahora es que es capaz de producir grandes cantidades de energía, acá esta el informe completo profesora.- Dijo dándole un folleto.  
Lucy lo tomo y lo leyó detenidamente, cuando hubo terminado se quedo muy pensativa. Después ambos salieron del centro, estaba nevando de forma moderada Lucy froto sus manos las cerro y dejo escapar un soplido tratando de calentar sus frías manos, después ambos divisaron una nave.  
- Por aqui por favor.  
Los dos subieron a una gran nave que los conduciria a un laboratorio donde estaba el nuevo material en cuestion.  
- Lastimosamente el control de clima no puede dominar por completo el frió de este planeta.- Murmuro Lucy aun tratando de quitarse el frió de las manos.  
- Lastimosamente no se puede tener todo bajo control.- Intervino una vos grave.  
Ambos se dirigieron a la voz y vieron a un alto y fornido lagarto vestido con bata blanca y elegantes anteojos.  
- Permitanme.- Intervino el joven.- Profesor Luther, ella es la profesora Lucy Hare  
- Un gusto.- Dijo ella estrechando su mano.  
- El placer es mio.- correspondió de la misma manera.- después le pregunto acerca de su apellido ya que a el se le hacia muy familiar.  
- Posiblemente de mi padre.- Respondió sonriendo.  
- ¿Su padre?  
- Si.- Intervino el joven.- Ella es la hija del Capitán Peppy Hare, mano derecha del General Pepper.  
- Ah ya veo.- Exclamo dando evidencia de su asombro.  
Después del viaje la nave llego y aterrizo en un pomposo laboratorio, los tripulantes bajaron, llegaron a la puerta principal, pasaron una tarjeta por la ranura dándoles acceso inmediato; el trió camino por los estrechos pasillos al mismo tiempo que comentaban acerca del tema de estudio. Hasta que llegaron a un espacioso laboratorio con muchos artículos científicos, tubos de ensayo, avanzados telescopios, computadoras; en resumen todo lo necesario para llevara a cabo cualquier tipo de investigación. Casi al centro de la habitación estaba el susodicho material guardado en una capsula, estaban también allí otros científicos que tomaban notas y hacían pruebas; uno de ellos se separo del grupo y salio al encuentro de los visitantes.  
- Nos alegra que puedan acompañarnos.  
- Si, parece que tiene un objeto interesante entre manos dijo Lucy interesada.  
- Véanlo por ustedes mismos dijo el científico y con su mano extendida los invito a incluirse al grupo. Enseguida los tres se reincorporaron con los demás científicos y empezaron a trabajar hasta ya entrada la noche.

Era la una de la madrugada y Lucy estaba en su escritorio escribiendo iluminada por una débil luz de una pequeña lamparita de mesa, se podía escuchar el aire que se agitaba violentamente, dirigió una mirada distraída a la ventana y vio como la nieve caiga rápidamente inclinada por la fuerza del viento, suspiro, restregó sus ojos y se levanto a estirarse.  
- Litium, ese es su nombre ¿huh? bueno me parece bien, pero creo que ya es suficiente.  
Cuando iba apagar la luz se detuvo repentinamente cuando escucho un ruido que venia del laboratorio.  
- Pensé que solo yo estaba despierta.- pensó para si queriendo restarle importancia al asunto, y nuevamente iba apagar la luz, pero se detuvo. Vencida por su curiosidad salio de su habitación hacia el laboratorio a hurtadillas, los pasillos estaban casi a oscuras, el viento silbaba y soplaba violentamente dándole al ambiente un toque sombrío, poco a poco llego al laboratorio, se escondió en una esquina contiguo al laboratorio, miro de reojo la puerta transparente, pero no vio nada.  
- Lucy por Dios.- pensó para si restregándose los ojos.- Debo dejar de imaginar tonterías.- Convencida de que había sido su imaginación estaba a punto de irse cuando rápidamente un rayito verde ilumino fugazmente el lugar, al ver eso se acerco a una distancia prudencial, agudizo la mirada y vio una enorme sombra deslizarse dentro del laboratorio.  
- No logro distinguir quien es.- se dijo.  
Después la sombra se volvió; Lucy se puso muy nerviosa al ver que la sombra se acercaba se fue de allí rápidamente y se escondió en otra esquina, la puerta se abrió y a pesar de la poca visibilidad logro identificar al intruso, era el profesor Luther.  
- ¿Que hace el aquí? y mas aun ¿porque anda a oscuras? tal vez si le pregunto... pero algo en su interior le dijo que debía ser cautelosa y al ver que no llevaba nada se fue a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente todo siguió igual que ayer todos estudiaban y hacían las pruebas respectivas, pero Luther no dijo nada al respecto de la noche anterior, Lucy le miraba inquisitivamente cosa que el noto pero no le tomo importancia.

Dos días después del incidente todos habían llegado a la conclusión que estaban frente a un material que no solo era capaz de proveer energía si no que también tenia propiedades de mutación, que provenía de algún lugar del espacio y que al funcionarse con algunas sustancias de la fría Fichina habían dado como resultado el material en cuestión. Después todos acordaron que tenían que llevar el nombrado Litium a Corneria para presentarlo formalmente Luther ante esto sonrió maliciosamente.

Momentos después en la Great Fox...  
- Ya veo, iremos a investigar.- Dijo Peppy muy seriamente sentado en su silla.  
- ¿Que sucede?.- Pregunto Falco.  
El viejo capitán respondió:  
- Lucy esta investigando un nuevo componente que ha sido descubierto en Fichina.  
- Su hija es profesora de astrofisica si no mal recuerdo.- Intervino Amanda.  
- si, asi es Amanda.  
- Fichina ¿ah? brrrr... Dijo Slippy abrazandose el mismo.- Recuerdo la ultima vez que estuvimos alli y no fue muy agradable que digamos.  
- ¿Pasa algo con Lucy? peppy.- pregunto Fox  
- No, pero ella sospecha que un enemigo se ha infiltrado en la investigacion de dicho material y cree que uno de los investigadores planea algo.  
- Cualquier cosa iremos en camino.- Dijo Slippy sonriendo.- ¿Verdad Amanda?  
- Asi es.- Respondio ella cariñosamente.  
Falco miro hacia arriba puso su mano en la cara al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.  
- Bueno iremos a investigar, Rob dirige el curso hacia el planeta fichina.- Ordeno Fox  
- afirmativo.  
y asi la Great Fox se dirigio rumbo a Fichina.

Al dia siguiente en fichina todo se preparaba para transportar el Litium, el dia estaba gris y pequeños y delicados copos de nieves caian anunciando el inicio de una fuerte tormenta como era habitual en Fichina.  
- Nevara pronto tenemos que darnos prisa.  
- Si.- Respondieron al unisono.  
Todos estaban en dicha tarea menos el profesor Luther a lo que Lucy pregunto:  
- ¿Donde esta el profesor?  
Ellos respondieron que repentinamente se sintio mal y lo dejaron descanzar en su habitacion, ella fruncio el seño y se fue a buscarlo. Cuando llego a la habitacion de Luther, esta estaba cerrada y solo alcanzo a escucharle decir que se dieran prisa, tan atenta estaba en la conversacion que la puerta se abrio repentinamente. Lucy observo con sorpresa que el profesor estaba bastante bien, el por su parte le miraba friamente.  
- ¡Tu no eres quien dices ser!.- Exclamo desafiante.  
En respuesta lanzo un sorpresivo puñetazo que Lucy pudo esquivar.  
- Eres habil no esperaba menos de la hija del Capitan Hare, pero ya no importa si me descubriste o no ya que el Litium no sera de Corneria.  
- ¿Que dices?  
- El emperador estara mas que complacido.- Dicho esto retomo el ataque, Lucy apenas esquivaba los pesados golpes del imenso lagarto; ella quizo aprovechar una apertura en la defensad de su adversario para darle un golpe directo, pero Luther con su pesada cola le barre el pie a Lucy lastimandole el tobillo, el al verla incapaz de ponerse en pie se acerca y la levanta, despues la tira violentamente contra la pared un par de veces.  
- ¿Quien eres?.- Pregunto debilmente.  
El agresor no le responde y la golpea detraz de la nuca dejandola inconciente.  
Mientras afuera los cientificos divisaron a lo lejos unas naves, pero para su sorpresa eran diferentes a las de Corneria, ya que parecian amenazantes naves de batalla; estas aterrizaron al lugar, la compuerta se abrio y de alli salieron soldados Venomianos armados hasta los dientes.  
- ¡TODOS ARRODILLENSE LAS MANOS SOBRE LA CABEZA!.- Exigieron.  
Los atemorizados cientificos no tuvieron mas eleccion que obedecer, uno de ellos vio hacia atraz y vio al profesor Luther venir.  
- ¡NO SE ACERQUE! LLAME REFUER... pero uno de los soldados le dio una patada en la cabeza seguido de una brutal paliza con su rifle.  
- Ya calmate.- Ordeno Luther con toda naturalidad.  
Todos quedaron impactados, el simio sonrio dejo de golpear al cientifico y le arrojo un rifle blaster; Luther la atrapo y la apoyo encima de su hombro.  
- Bueno ya esta todo listo solo volemos este maldito lugar y larguemonos de aqui  
- ¡señor!  
- ¿Ah? ¿que pasa?  
- Se acerca tres naves de guerra a gran velocidad.  
- ¿tres?  
- Maldición.-Refunfuño Luther esa infeliz debio haber llamado a Star Fox, tenemos que salir de aqui! lleva a esos buenos para nada por alla.  
Mientras en las Arwings...  
- La tormenta empieza a caer Fox.- advirtió Falco.  
- ¡FOX CUIDADO!  
Fox esquivo bruscamente un misil oir la alerta de Slippy.  
- Linda bienvenida.- Bromeo el lider.  
Seguido del ataque sorpresa, aparecieron naves de batalla frente a ellos que al encontrarse frente a frente empezaron a luchar.  
La tormenta arrecio repentinamente, el viento soplaba violentamente y la nieve caia como pedradas dificultando no solo la visibilidad si no que tambien la navegación.  
- Maldición es difícil volar en estas condiciones.- Dijo Fox maniobrando fuertemente el timón de la Arwing.  
- Fox! tenemos un problema  
- ¿Que? mas todavía.- refunfuño Falco tratando de quitarse de encima a un enemigo.  
- He detectado fuertes cantidades de material explosivo y no proviene de los enemigos.  
- ¿Que?  
- Vienen de alrededor de la estructura.  
Slippy disparo a una de las naves esta lo esquivo, tal maniobra de evacion lo aprovecho Slippy para intentar escabullirse, pero otra nave se puso frente a el impidiendole el paso; pero lo que el enemigo no vio es que una cuarta Arwing aparecio de la nada y pudo escapar, el piloto enemigo se distrajo, esto lo aprovecho Slippy para disparar y derribarle.

Mientras en el laboratorio Lucy fue despertada por los estruendosos ruidos de explosiones se quejo debilmente, estaba adolorida por los golpes que habia recibido, despues quizo moverse pero no pudo abrio los ojos de golpe y vio que estaba en una silla atada de pies y manos.  
- Que demonios...  
Lucy forsejeaba tratando de liberarse inutilmente, bajo la cabeza por unos segundos despues levanto la mirada y se animo a si misma:  
- Vamos Lucy no te des por vencida tiene que haber algo.- Miro a todas partes y para su suerte habia un visturi en una mesa.  
- Espero tenga filo.  
Como pudo trato de ir saltando para cojer el visturi,cuando movio el pie sintio un punzante dolor que le recordo que tenia muy lastimado el tobillo.  
- Es cierto ese maldito tramposo... pero no es momento para quejarse.  
Lucy siguio intentando levantarse con todo y silla estaba cerca de la mesa cuando en una de esos saltos la misma pata de la silla le lastimo mas el tobillo haciendo que ella callera golpeando al mismo tiempo la mesa que se tambaleo lo suficiente para dejar caer las cosas que estaban sobre ella, Lucy maldijo una vez mas al ver que el visturi habia caido fuera de su alcanze, dondose impulso con su cadera y arrastrandose con el menton logro llegar al bisturi con mucha dificultad. de la misma manera se dio vuelta y lo agarro con la mano derecha y con movimientos de su muñeca de arriba a bajo logro cortar la cuerda.  
- ¡Bingo!.  
Despues que se libero de las manos lo siguiente fueron los pies, despues quizo levantarse pero el dolor del tobillo era insoportable.  
- Es inutil no puedo caminar.  
En la esquina de la habitacion Lucy vio un trapeador, con mucha dificultad se arrastro para poder alcanzarlo, le quito el trapo y uso el palo como un baston improvisado para salir cojeando del cuarto del que estaba prisionera. Al salir de alli escucho fuertes borbandeos y explosiones que provenian de arriba, lentamente se acerco a la ventana y vio en medio de la poderosa tormenta luces que al mismo tiempo que aparecian asi desaparecian.  
- Han venido.- Expreso con alegria.  
Siguio su lenta marcha buscando a sus amigos, sin embargo todo estaba desertico y lo unico que se escuchaba era el ruidoso silvido del viento y el ejetreo de la batalla; cada fuerte explosion hacia temblar el laboratorio, Lucy sin darle importancia seguia buscando hasta que se detuvo de golpe al escuchar unos leves pasos que se acercaban rapidamente.  
- Maldicion no estoy muy armada que digamos pero que pase lo que tenga que pasar.  
Los pasos se acercaban mas y mas de repente en la esquina se materializo una sombra, se podia ver que el sujeto estaba armado cada vez mas y mas la sombra se hacia mas pequeña Lucy por su parte quizo emboscar al desconocido asi que se apoyo en la pared aferrando el palo contra su pecho y colocando el bisturi entre su cinturon listo para sacarlo si la situacion lo requeria.  
La sombra se acercaba mas y mas, cuando el sujeto estaba a punto de cruzar la esquina y Lucy salio a su encuentro:  
- !Lucy!  
- !Padre!  
Peppy inmediatamente bajo el arma y su hija tiro el palo de un lado, e inmediatamente ambos se abrazaron.  
- Lucy estas herida ven apoyate en mi.- Dijo Peppy al verla en tal estado.  
- No te preocupes solo es una pequeña torcion  
- Tenemos que salir de aqui este lugar explotara en 2 minutos a lo mucho.  
- Tenemos que encontrar a los otros  
- No te preocupes por ellos les encontre y les indique donde tenian que huir ellos me dijeron que todavia te encontrabas dentro y por eso entre a buscarte, ¡vamos! no hay tiempo que perder.  
Lucy asintio y apoyada en el hombro de su padre trataron de salir lo mas rapido que podian.  
Mientras otra parte del laboratorio la bomba hacia cuenta regresiva rapidamente,faltando menos de 20 segundos para que explotara, 15, 13, 10...  
- Ya casi.- Decia Peppy dando su mayor esfuerzo.  
9, 8, 7...  
- Maldicion ya salieron de alli.- Pregunto Fox mientras veia como un enemigo caida en picada envuelto en llamas.  
5, 4, 3...  
- Vamos viejo.  
2, 1, 0:00  
De repente todo el laboratorio exploto, rastros de metal salieron volando por los aires, se veia como el fuego parecia inmensas nubes que se expandian por doquier haciendo un ensordecedor ruido como rugido de leones.  
- ¡PEPPY!.- Grito Slippy.  
En medio de toda aquella catastrofe una Arwing salio triunfante a gran velocidad  
- ¡Uf escucharon! expreso Slippy con un suspiro.  
Fox sonrio aliviado y dijo. - Parece que eso es una costumbre para ti.  
- ¡Maldicion viejo! no nos asustes asi.- Reprendio el emplumado.  
Mientras abajo entre los escombros y las llamas de las naves derribadas salio Luther tambaleandose, estaba herido con multiples cortadas y su ropa manchada de sangre, llevaba en sus brazos la capsula de Litium, estaba tratando de huir en medio de la imponente tormenta. Una pequeña granada cae cerca de el mandandolo a volar y fue a caer de espaldas, levanto la mirada y vio asomarse entre la fria tempestad dos siluetas. Desesperado quizo correr en direccion opuesta pero una tercer silueta surgio y le ordeno:  
- No te muevas!  
Luther supo que estaba atrapado y no le quedo mas opcion, puso sus manos sobre la cabeza y se arrodillo. Fox sonrio malisiosamente al mismo tiempo que apuntaba al villano, Falco se acerco y le coloco un aparato a Luther, este se engancho y unos rayos de energia le rodearon el cuerpo aprisionandolo fuertemente el lagarto violentamente trataba de liberarse.  
- ¿Que haremos con el Fox?.- Pregunto Slippy.  
- lo interrogaremos y lo tendremos bajo custodia hasta que venga la policia de Corneria.- respondio el lider.

Pocas horas después el equipo estaba afuera en la sala de espera de un pequeño hospital hasta que Peppy aparecio:  
- ¿Y?.- Pregunto Fox.  
- Dicen que se recuperara pronto solo fueron unos golpes.- Contesto  
- ¡Uf! dijo Slippy limpiándose la frente, - Que dia.  
- Valla quien lo diría, nuevamente nos enfrentamos a ese simio loco ¡ja! sera pan comido.- Expreso Falco confiado.  
pero Peppy se quedo muy serio jugando con su largo vigote como que si no hubiera escuchado el comentario de Falco.  
- ¿Que pasa Peppy?.- Interrogo Fox al verle tan serio.  
- Presiento que Oikonny sea el único al que nos enfrentamos.

Mientras una nave blindada de la policía de Corneria se alejaba de Fichina.  
Uno de los policías se acerco a Luther y le miro intuitivamente el por su parte subió la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada, después sonrió maliciosamente; el policía apunto un control hacia Luther e inmediatamente los rayos que lo aprisionaban desaparecieron.  
- Por poco y no la cuentas.- Bromeo aquel policia.  
Luther estiro su cuerpo entumecido, ignoro la broma y se dirigió al cuarto de controles; en los asientos vio dos cabezas que sobresalian de los asientos, se acerco tomo a uno de los pilotos por el cuello de la camisa y saco de allí a ese cuerpo sin vida.  
- Al menos hubieras limpiado este desastre.- Regaño.  
- ¡Bah! olvida los malditos detalles y larguémonos de aquí antes que otra cosa pase.  
La nave desvio su curso y rapidamente se perdio en el oscuro espacio.

**Bueno gente entra en escena Lucy Hare para los que no lo sepan ella es la hija de Peppy hizo su primera aparicion en el Command y es maestra de Astrofisica increíble ¡no? sepan que en mi fic todos tendran su debida participacion.**


	9. En la boca del lobo

** En la boca del lobo**

Dos días después del incidente el equipo Star Fox descansaba en el planeta esperando alguna misión. En un hangar Slippy y Amanda estaban revisando las Arwings, Fox desde un balcón observaba melancólicamente como ambos trabajaban felizmente.

- Demonios oír hablar a ese par hace que me de vueltas la cabeza.- Murmuraba Falco mientras subía por las gradas, se acerco a Fox y le noto muy ido.  
- ¡Hey Fox! ¿me escuchaste?  
Pero Fox no no le respondió estaba totalmente ido.  
Falco se rasco el cuello, suspiro molesto y se acerco mas a su amigo.  
- ¡CORNERIA HABLANDO A FOX!.- Grito cerca de su oído.  
Fox se sobresalto y enfoco su mirada perdida a su camarada.  
- ah...¿que decías?.  
- ¡Demonios! te decía que oír hablar a ese par hace que me duela la cabeza hablan de cosas mecánicas, científicas, no se la verdad.  
- Ah si, se le ve mas feliz desde que esta con ella.- Dijo suspirando con pesadumbre.  
Falco levanto la ceja y se pregunto que le ocurría a su amigo.  
- La extrañas ¿cierto?.- Escucho tras de el.  
Ambos amigos dirigieron su mirada y vieron a Lucy recostada en la pared.  
- ¿Como te sientes?.- Pregunto Fox cortezmente.  
- Estoy bien.- Contesto.  
- Que bueno, deberías descansar mas.- Sugirió Fox con la leve intención de cambiar el tema.  
- ¿No lo aceptaras verdad?  
Fox aparto la mirada sin decir nada. Falco se sentía incomodo en ese momento, era de las pocas veces en que hasta el intrépido piloto no sabia que hacer o decir.  
- Porque no lo aceptas de una vez.- Regaño Lucy.  
- ¡BASTA! ¡hice lo que pude!.- Exclamo.  
Lucy y Falco se sorprendieron por su reacción, luego Fox restregó sus ojos y con un tono mas sereno se disculpo, ninguno quiso decir algo y solo le miraron con tristeza, haciendo que Fox se sintiera acorralado, suspiro profundamente y se fue, no sin antes decir:  
- Iré a descansar un momento si sucede algo despiértenme.  
- Fox Mccloud es un terco sin remedio.- Pensó Lucy con molestia.  
Fox llego a un pequeño dormitorio, se quito la chaqueta, se sentó en la cama y se quito los zapatos, puso sus manos sobre la cabeza y se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, su vista se enfoco en el cielo falso de la habitación, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, ver a Slippy tan contento con su pareja le hizo pensar en ella, se pregunto que hubiera pasado si se hubieran dado una oportunidad, ¿su vida hubiera sido otra? ¿talvez mejor? estas y otras preguntas vagaban en su mente hasta que fue invadido por el sueño y paulatinamente fue derrotado por el.

Fox sintió el viento acarisiandole el rostro, los rayos del sol golpeaban sutilmente sus ojos obligandolo a abrirlos poco a poco hasta que despertó totalmente, se sorprendió que ya no estaba en el dormitorio si no que estaba recostado sobre una suave y corta hierva, se levanto y vio un enorme campo abierto que se extendía casi infinitamente.  
- ¿Como llegue aquí?.- Se pregunto mientras deambulaba sin rumbo por aquel campo que mas parecía una pradera, de repente diviso en la distancia una silueta que estaba de espaldas acurrucada arrancando flores; achino los ojos tratando de distinguir aquella persona.  
- Talvez esa persona pueda decirme donde estoy.- Se dijo y corrió a donde se encontraba; de repente se detuvo de golpe y quedo mudo cuando reconoció aquella persona, una gran cola azul se movía lenta y ondulante.  
- ¿Kry...Krystal?.- tartamudeo.  
Pero ella no le escucho.  
- ¡Krystal! ¡Krystal!.- Grito.  
Ella movió sus pequeñas y puntiagudas orejas al escucharle e inmediatamente se giro y miro a Fox a los ojos, Fox sintió como su corazón se partía en dos ya que los ojos de Krystal mostraban una enorme tristeza y fue peor cuando vio que unas lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro.  
- Sigo sin entenderlo.- dijo entre sollozos.  
- Krystal yo...  
De repente el suelo bajo los pies de Krystal se convertio en lodo y ella empezó a hundirse  
- ¡FOX AYUDAME!  
Fox corrió para socorrerle pero ella se hundía rápidamente, Krystal luchaba desesperadamente para salir de aquella inmundicia; en un acto desesperado Fox salto para intentar agarrar su mano, pero no llego a tiempo y solo logro rosar sus dedos.  
- ¡NO!.- Decía frenéticamente mientras escarbaba con sus manos el lodo.  
- ¡NO! ¡NO!.- Desesperadamente.- ¡NO! ¡KRYSTAL!  
Fox estaba tan desesperado en su tarea que no sintió que tras de el una figura de lodo surgía poco a poco tomando forma, de repente Fox se detuvo al escuchar un ¡clic! era el sonido de un arma al que le habían quitado el seguro, se giro y quedo helado al ver que alguien le apuntaba a la cabeza y ese alguien no era nada menos que Krystal solo que esta vez había algo diferente en ella, estaba armada hasta los dientes y su rostro expresaba una terrible crueldad, sus ojos estaban llenos de un odio intenso.  
Ver a Krystal de esa manera supuso una gran impresión para el y quiso hacerse para atrás, pero no pudo, miro al suelo y vio que estaba aprisionado por lodo pegajoso; después vio a mirarla y aun incrédulo por lo que veía le pregunto:  
- ¿Krytal eres tu?  
Pero no hubo respuesta, en cambio lanzo una fría sonrisa, seguidamente apunto su pistola hacia la cabeza de Fox y halo del gatillo, Fox sintió la centella atravesarle e inmediatamente todo se volvió oscuro.

- ¡NOOOO...!.- Grito Fox, Se levanto sobresaltado de la cama, busco el agujero en su cabeza con sus manos temblorosas queriéndose cerciorar que no fue mas que una pesadilla y que el aun estaba en el mundo terrenal.  
- Un sueño.- Susurraba de terror.- Una pesadilla.  
Después se sentó en la cama, respirando agitadamente, se limpio el frió sudor que se desparramaba por su rostro.  
- Una pesadilla.- Se dijo por ultima vez logrando así tranquilizarse poco a poco.  
Después se levanto de la cama, se vistió y salio del dormitorio hacia el hangar, con cuidado y a oscuras bajo las gradas agarrándose de la baranda para no caerse, entro en la Great Fox, fue a un taller donde normalmente trabajaba Slippy y empezó a buscar algo abriendo gavetas y cajas rápidamente.  
- ¿Donde estará?.- Se preguntaba.  
Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, era un objeto redondo no mas grande que la palma de su mano, apretó el botón y el aparato se encendió mostrando algunas coordenadas en pantalla; complacido por haberlo encontrado lo guardo en su bolsillo y salio de allí a hurtadillas tratando de no alertar a Rob, se dirigió a su Arwing y cuando estaba a punto de abordar escucho tras de el:  
- ¿A donde vas?  
A Fox casi le da un infarto al escuchar tras de el la voz de Lucy.  
- ¡No me asustes asi por Dios!.- Dijo con su mano en el pecho.  
- ¿Y bien?  
- Ah..voy..voy..a tomar aire fresco.  
- Aja. ¿ a esta hora con un radar?  
Fox rápidamente se fastidio por el interrogatorio de Lucy, ignoro las preguntas y abordo su nave.  
- ¿A donde piensas ir a buscarla?  
Fox se sorprendió porque Lucy supo de sus intenciones, suspiro y pensó que no tenia caso seguir ocultando lo evidente y respondió:  
- A Sargasso.  
- ¡Estas loco! te mataran si vas solo allí y ademas ¿porque alli?  
- La ultima vez Krystal se unió a Star Wolf.  
Lucy se quedo muy seria y agrego:  
- Si ella estuviera con ellos hasta yo estuviera tranquila.  
- ¿Pero que dices?  
- Digo eso porque al menos supiera donde esta, ni yo he sabido nada de ella en estos ultimos años.  
Fox frunció el seño y empezó a encender la Arwing.  
- Supongo que no puedo convencerte de desistir así que iré contigo.  
- ¡No! iré solo es muy peligroso.  
- Ella también es mi amiga sabes  
Pero Fox no hizo caso.  
Lucy sonrió maliciosamente y burlonamente dijo:  
- A ver, si en el remoto caso que llegaras a encontrarla ¿que posibilidades hay que te escuche?  
Fox aparto la mirada molesto porque sabia que tenia razón y accedió a que lo acompañase aunque no de muy buena gana.  
- Pero ¿que dirá Peppy? aun no te has recuperado.  
- ¡Bah! no te preocupes estoy bien ademas no me paso nada tan grave que digamos para morirse.  
Ante este comentario Fox sonrió y se dedico a abrir la puerta del hangar mientras Lucy abordara cualquier nave  
- Estoy lista.  
Fox vio que ella tomo una arwing  
- No tengo al Skybunny aquí así que no creo que a mi padre le importe la suya.  
- Como quieras.  
Inmediatamente ambas Arwings despejaron rumbo a la estación espacial de Sargasso, el clima había mejorado bastante, El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y estaba adornado con una aurora boreal que se movía ondulante dándole al cielo de Fichina un toque bellisimo, este favorable cambio de clima lo aprovecharon para salir del planeta sin problemas.  
- ¿Sabes donde esta Sargasso?  
- Bueno es un poco difícil saberlo, pero estoy seguro que con este radar que tome del taller de Slippy podremos encontrarlo.  
- Ya veo.  
Desde que iniciaron el viaje ninguno de los dos hablo, pero Fox estaba curioso en saber como Lucy supo que saldría y no pudiendo soportarlo mas pregunto:  
- ¿Como supiste que saldría?  
- Siempre me quedo hasta tarde y luego te vi salir de la habitación y decidí seguirte.- Respondió con simplicidad.  
- Entiendo.  
- Dime porque tan repentinamente decidiste buscarla si en todo este tiempo nunca lo hiciste.  
Fox se quedo callado por un momento ya que ni el sabia exactamente el porque.  
Lucy se sintió demasiado indiscreta y no quiso preguntarle mas.  
- Un sueño.- Respondió muy serio  
- ¿Un sueño?  
- No es la primera vez que pasa pero algo me dice que algo anda muy mal.  
- ¿Puedes contarme?  
Fox bajo la mirada, suspiro como tomando impulso y empezó a contarle, Lucy lo escuchaba con atención; a medida que Fox explicaba cada detalle de aquel sueño su tono aunque tratando de disimularlo se notaba una gran preocupacion; cuando termino fue el turno de Lucy para hablar.  
- No se que decirte, porque la verdad a mi también me preocupa, temo que haya cometido una locura, sabes la ultima vez que le vi solo dijo que quería alejarse de todo.  
- Lo único que quería era alejarla de esta vida, nuestro trabajo es muy peligroso.  
- ¿No confiabas en ella?  
- No es eso... es que el equipo...  
- Y dale con el equipo.  
- Ahora preferiría que estuviese en cualquier lugar menos en Star Wolf.  
- Y hablando de eso ¿que le dirás si la encuentras?.  
- Que renuncie.  
- A ver, la convenciste de que saliera de un equipo y ¿ahora planeas convencerla que salga de otro? ¡grandisima idea!.  
- ¿Tienes una mejor?  
- Dile la verdad.  
- ¿Cual verdad?  
- Que la extrañas.  
- Tu no entiendes ¿cierto?  
- Lo único que entiendo hasta ahora es que le buscas para limpiar tu conciencia.  
- Santo Dios.  
- ¿Te arrepientes de haberme traído?  
- Un poco.  
- Discúlpame si no soy tu mejor compañía.- le replico molesta. - Pero solo te digo la verdad, ademas he venido no por tu permiso, yo también quiero ayudar a mi amiga.  
Rápidamente Lucy dejo sin argumentos a Fox, y no hizo mas que callarse; por fortuna el radar empezó a mostrar en pantalla la ubicación de Sargasso.  
- Muy bien Lucy estamos entrando a un territorio un poco hostil.  
- Eso lo se.  
- Vamos a confundir sus radares posicionate detrás de mi.  
- ¿Que harás?  
- Ellos tienen un protocolo de seguridad, los centinelas son capases de detectar cualquier nave Corneriana y la atacan de inmediato, lanzare un código a su sistema para que no nos reconozcan como habitantes de su territorio.  
Y así Fox y Lucy iban a pasar por el primer centinela que no eran mas que pequeños robots estacionados en los meteoros.  
- Muy bien aquí vamos.  
El robot dirigió su brillante lente por ambas Arwings pero la ignoro inmediatamente. Ambos pilotos estaban altamente nerviosos y pasaban en silencio, sabían que un movimiento en falso pondría en alerta a toda la colonia y seria bastante difícil una confrontación; poco a poco fueron pasando hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la base, entraron sin problemas, aterrizaron posicionándose entre las demás naves que se encontraban allí, bajaron y se escondieron, después Fox le entrego una larga túnica color negra a Lucy.  
- Con esto pasaremos desapercibidos, hagamos esto rápido y larguémonos de aquí.  
- ¿Sabes donde vamos?  
- Ya he estado aquí, vamos.  
Ambos se cubrieron con la capucha y salieron de su escondite y se fundieron con los demas que transitaban la colonia, llegando a un espacio mas abierto, Fox recordaba perfectamente ese lugar, era donde habian estado buscando a Pigma Dengar en la guerra de los Aparoids hace algunos años. Ambos caminaban lo mas natural posible por el lugar buscando con la mirada a Krystal, pero solo veían a algunos cargando y descargando cajas.  
- No veo señales de algún miembro de Star Wolf.- Susurro Lucy.  
- Tienen que estar por aquí, en esta colonia Wolf es conocido como Lord O'Donnell básicamente aquí es su territorio.- Por aqui.- Le indico Fox cuando vio un ascensor.  
La pareja tomo el asensor hacia un nivel superior y llegaron a una especie de casino clandestino, el lugar gozaba de buena iluminacion, habia una que otra maquina y se escuchaba una música parecida al jazz, sin embargo ellos no se distrajeron por la inesperada elegancia del casino y siguieron buscando algun miembro de Star Wolf o a Krystal, pero sin suerte, lo unico que lograban ver eran algunos embriangandose, otros haciendo negocios y otros simplemente jugando cartas.  
- Maldición es peor que buscar una aguja en un pajar.  
De repente aparecio un mono que caminaba tambaleante por el lugar, estaba al limite de la ebriedad y choco con Fox; el lider se disculpo y lo aparto con suavidad, pero el borracho molesto empujo a Fox. En otras circunstancias Fox le hubiera roto la nariz con facilidad, pero sabia que no era oportuno iniciar una pelea y fingio no darle importancia a la ofensa.  
- Fijate ¡hip! mal nacido ¡hip! por donde vas ¡hip!  
Fox y Lucy lo ignoraron y siguieron su camino, sin embargo esto molesto mas al borracho y halo de la túnica de Lucy descubriendole el rostro momentaneamente, Fox no pudo soportar mas el abuso y le dio un puñetazo mandándolo a volar. El mono en el suelo sacudio la cabeza y aunque su vista estaba distorsionada por los efectos del alcohol pudo ver parte de la cara de su agresor y le reconocio de inmediato.  
- Reconosco ¡hip! ese mechon ¡hip! blanco ¡ERES TU!  
- Fox.  
- lo se, alejemonos.  
- ¡HEY! te reconosco! rapidamente el simio se puso de pie tambaleando y grito. - ¡STAR FOX ESTA AQUI! ¡LA ARMADA DE CORNERIA ESTA AQUI!  
Inmediatamente todo se paralizo, la música dejo de sonar, y todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacian  
- ¡LOS ESCAPUCHADOS!.- gritaba fuertemente el mono.- ¡LOS ESCAPUCHADOS! ¡hip!  
Todos empezaron a sacar sus armas y los que usaban capuchas se descubrieron el rostro, al final solo quedaron Fox y Lucy  
- Quitense las capuchas.- ordeno uno los guardias  
- Fox.- dijo Lucy preocupada al ver como todos les rodeaban como hormigas alrededor de la comida.  
- ¡QUE NO OYERON!  
- Espero tengas un buen plan.- Dijo susurrando Lucy.  
- Acércate a mi tengo una idea.  
Casi al unisono se escucho como cada uno de ellos quito el seguro de sus armas y apuntaron a la pareja.  
- Fox.  
De repente los rufianes descargaron contra ellos toda su munición. Esto era lo que Fox estaba esperando, deslizo su mano en un aparato que tenia al costado de su cintura un campo de fuerza azul se activo de inmediato que no solo les protegió si no que también reflejo los disparos hacia sus enemigos.  
- ¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ! grito Fox.  
Fox y Lucy salieron corriendo tratando de abrirse paso entre los confundidos atacantes, hasta que varios ellos armados con cuchillos les cerraron el paso.  
- Siempre te reciben asi.- Bromeo Lucy.  
- Si siempre.- Respondió Fox con sorna.  
Los delincuentes intentaron acuchillarlos, en ese momento Fox hizo gala de sus habilidades en combate, lanzando golpes y patadas así como técnicas de desarme. Lucy no se quedaba atrás ya que era una fiera y hábil luchadora y se deshacía de sus oponentes con facilidad bajo la mirada de un sorprendido Mccloud.  
- Me haz dejado impresionado.- Expreso al mismo tiempo que golpeo un atacante.  
- Es defensa personal básico.- Respondió con modestia.  
Los rufianes al ver que no podían ganarles a mano limpia retomaron el ataque con arma de fuego, le dieron vuelta a la mesa para usarla como escudo improvisado y empezaron a disparar, Lucy estaba cerca de Fox protegida por el escudo.  
- No podre usar el reflector por mucho mas tiempo.  
La situación se estaba volviendo cada vez mas apretada, hasta Lucy vio unas lamparas colgantes y se le ocurrió una idea.  
- Fox mira.  
Fox miro las lamparas y comprendió la idea de su compañera.  
- Sube a mi espalda, cuando te diga dispara a las lamparas.  
Ella así lo hizo y Fox activo el propulsor de sus botas.  
- ¿Lista? ¡AHORA!  
Su compañera disparo a las lamparas y estas cayeron pesadamente haciendo que los atacantes instintivamente se apartaran, entonces Fox activo la propulsión de sus botas y se abrió paso; estaban ya casi cerca de la salida cuando un rayo azul brillante callo directamente a los propulsores, esto hizo que Fox tropezase y rodó violentamente junto con Lucy.  
En el suelo Fox se quejo por la brusca caída estaba mareándose sobándose la cabeza, hasta que levanto la mirada y vio muchas armas apuntándole, enseño los dientes tratando de aparecer amenazante pero sabia que estaba atrapado.  
- ¡FOX!  
Fox escucho el grito de su acompañante y vio abatido como Lucy estaba en la misma situación que el. Los delincuentes les obligaron a arrodillarse con las manos en la cabeza.  
- Valla valla que tenemos aquí.-  
Todos los presentes se dirigieron a la voz, tanto Fox como la multitud sabían perfectamente quien era; levanto la mirada y entre la multitud que se apartaba para darle paso aquel importante personaje.  
Fox fruncio el seño y susurro.- Wolf.  
Wolf llego a escena con un temple temerario y orgulloso acompañado de sus tres compañeros Leon Powalski y Panther Coroso.  
Wolf al ver a su adversario que forcejeaba y le miraba retadoramente sonrió burlonamente  
- Miren que tenemos por aquí.- Dijo Leon burlón.  
Panther no dijo nada pero a cambio miraba a Fox con desdén.  
- Tanto tiempo sin verte cachorro.  
Fox gruño y forcejeo con mas fuerza, no le gustaba que el se dirigiera a el de esa forma, Wolf se arrodillo al nivel de Fox, le miro fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, dibujo una sonrisa burlona, se levanto y le dijo:  
- No se si eres demasiado valiente o muy estúpido.  
- Quiero hablar con Krystal.- exigió Fox no dándole importancia al comentario de Wolf  
- ¿Que?  
- Ya me escuchaste, quiero hablar con Krystal.  
- Solo eso queremos.- Intervino Lucy sin temor alguno.- Solo queremos saber si se encuentra con ustedes y hablarle no queríamos ningún problema.  
- ¿Que te hace pensar que es parte de Star Wolf?,. Interrogo Wolf seriamente.  
- La ultima vez ella vino aquí.- Respondió Fox sin disminuir su actitud desafiante.  
- Ella no esta aqui.- Intervino Panther molesto.  
Fox no dando crédito a las palabras de Panther empezó a gritar:  
- ¡KRYSTAL ESCÚCHAME! ¡SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ! ¡SAL!  
- Voy a callarlo de una puta vez.- Se adelanto Leon.  
Pero Wolf puso su mano frente a el expresándole que no hiciera nada.  
- ¡Fox ya basta!.- Reprendió Lucy.  
Fox le miro sorprendido y Lucy hablo con tristeza y con la mirada baja:  
- Ellos dicen la verdad.  
- ¿Como lo sabes?  
- La mirada de Panther es la misma que tu tienes en este momento.  
Fox se decepciono de inmediato y miro nuevamente a Wolf, el por su parte suspiro y dijo:  
- Has venido a hacer todo este alboroto por una mujer me decepcionas Fox.  
- Deja que ella se valla pidió Fox seriamente pero levemente suplicante.- Tu siempre has querido acabar conmigo hazlo si quieres pero a ella déjala ir.  
- Fox que estas dici...  
- Cometí un grave error y no voy arrastrarte en esto.  
Wolf miraba fríamente a ambos, Leon sonreía ante tal escena parecía que lo disfrutaba y Panther aunque callado sus ojos expresaban un vehemente deseo de agarrarlo a golpes.  
- Suéltenlos.- Ordeno Wolf con un suspiro.  
Leon sorprendido cuestiono la decisión de Wolf, en respuesta el halo la camisa de su compañero y repitió la orden que aprisionaban sin dudar los dejaron en libertad.  
- Tienes exactamente tres minutos parar largarte de mi vista y de mi territorio, si estas al menos de 5 km. de distancia haré que los maten.  
Fox y Lucy se sorprendieron por su actitud, pero sabían que no tenían tiempo para agradecimientos ya que tenían 3 minutos y cumplidos esos 3 minutos el cumpliría su palabra de mandarlos a matar.  
La pareja se levanto y se apresuraron para llegar donde tenían sus Arwings e irse lo mas pronto posible, pero Fox se sentia terriblemente humillado. Cuando se perdieron de la vista de Wolf, se dio la vuelta y se paseo entre la multitud como un rey, después dio una ultima orden con toda la autoridad posible.  
- Asegúrense de contar el tiempo, si siguen aquí cuando el tiempo termine iré yo mismo a matarlos.  
- Si Sr.- Respondieron al unisono.  
Wolf paso a la par de Panther y sin mirarle dijo:  
- Si tienes algo que decir hazlo.  
Phanter frunció el seño y no dijo palabra alguna.  
Mientras en el hangar las Arwings despegaron y se alejaron a toda velocidad. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudencial Fox golpeo con fuerza el asiento debido a la frustración.  
- ¿Fox?  
- Lo lamento Lucy.- Se disculpo.  
- No te preocupes Fox le encontraremos y habla...  
- ¡No! interrumpió.- Si no esta en Star Wolf significa que se ha retirado no lo intentaremos mas.  
Lucy no quiso discutir con el, sabia que se sentía de lo peor ya que había sido humillado y no dijo palabra alguna.  
- Me tranquiliza saber que no esta en Star Wolf, pero ¿porque sigo teniendo este mal presentimiento? ¿sera acaso solo mi imaginación? ¿donde estarás mi querida Krystal? pensó para si Fox.

**Primera aparicion de Star Wolf en esta historia, gracias a la impulsividad de nuestro protagonista termino humillado de la manera mas horrible, que yuca que tu enemigo te perdone la vida por considerarte indigno XD**


End file.
